Nuestra oportunidad
by andreina.salomon
Summary: Algunas veces ceder es una oportunidad de encontrar lo que no sabías que te hacía falta.
1. chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._ _Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativa_ _Espero q disfruten._

Pov Temari

Entre en la habitación apenas iluminada por la mesa de noche, solo eso necesito para retirar mi ropa, mis movimientos son mecanizados y lentos debido al cansancio.

Estire mis músculos antes de tomar la toalla y tomar un baño.

Dejé caer el agua fría en mi cara, suspiré profundo, empecé a enjabonar, tratando de blanquear mi mente.

Al terminar, rodee mi cuerpo con la toalla, antes de vestirme, me mire al espejo, detalle mi rostro,mi cuello y retire lentamente la toalla, aún quedaban un par de gotas en el valle entre mis senos.

Acaricié mi abdomen

Ese recuerdo en particular volvió a mi mente, por instinto cerré los ojos.

Sus labios pasaron por allí. Sus manos erizaban mi piel.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, volviendo de aquel deja vú.

Ya en sí, me fui al guardaropa , me conforme con ropa interior.

Me recosté en la cama, y tome mi celular.

Tenía un mensaje, "quiero hablar".

Mire al techo meditando la respuesta. "Estoy en casa". Sin más.

Me levanté, tomé la bata de seda, y fui a la cocina. Saque una botella de vino, serví una copa. Me apoye en la encimera, tomé un sorbo. El tiempo se detuvo, o me pareció aquello una eternidad. Sonó el timbre.

Sabía q era el. Tomé la copa, y me dirigí a la puerta.

Al abrirla, el estaba recostado con la mirada en el suelo. Ascendiendo lentamente, detallando mi cuerpo. Se topó con mis ojos, ambos nos refugiabamos en el opuesto, testigos de lágrimas, secretos, sueños, felicidad.

Él decidió entrar, y al hacerlo quitó de mi mano la copa, tomo un sorbo. Me miraba, percibió que no estaba bien. Yo solo pensaba, las razones por las cuales siempre contestaba sus llamadas aunque muy a mi pesar no podía tenerlo solo para mí, como podía reclamar algo que no era capaz de dar? cada llamada me confirmaba durante nuestros encuentros que sí lo era, el resto del tiempo divagaba en los contras, razones para dejarlo de una vez, aúnq mi mente lo recordaba encontra partida nuevamente.

El coloco en la mesa contigua a la puerta la copa. Me acerque,tomé su mano y me dirigí a mi habitación. El no opuso resistencia, sabía q lo necesitaba.

Lo bese, tiernamente. Sus manos se adueñaron de mis caderas, solo las acariciaba. Sabía q aquello estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien.

Dejo q mi lengua invadiera su cavidad, en movimientos lentos y otras veces más rápidos. Me embriagaba de el.

El abrió mi bata, suave, acarició mis senos, abdomen. Se acomodo mi entre mis piernas. Beso con delicadeza mi cuello, mordió ligeramente mi hombro. Mi piel ardía solo con sentir su respiración, y cuando me rozaba subía un poco más mi avaricia. Se había tomado su tiempo en mis senos, hasta dejarlos al punto, siguió su camino, abrió los pliegues y comenzó una nueva faena, le encantaba como mi cuerpo respondía, tanto como los gemidos q trataba de evitar, sin darme cuenta había introducido un segundo dedo con movimientos mucho más rápidos, hicieron q me arqueara y gritara, termine marcando su espalda con mis uñas. Mi respiración fue tomando su ritmo nuevamente. El me miraba, con dudas. Suspiré y dirigí su boca hacia la mía, al levantarse note su exitacion, y al desabrochar el pantalón entendió q podía seguir.

Ingreso suave, con estocadas lentas pero profundas, aumento el ritmo poco a poco, me deje llevar una vez más, varios minutos después el reposaba su cuerpo dentro y sobre mi. Lo aprisione con mis piernas.

Se acompasaron las respiraciones. Me busco con la mirada para poder moverse, afloje mi agarre y él decidió descansar sobre mi pecho.

Dormimos un par de horas. El se sentó en la cama. Se decidió a hablar

-quiero saber q es lo que te pasa. - suspiro- hoy te noté muy diferente, como si ... Como si fueras a dejarme. -concluyo.

-yo... Yo...- no encontraba q decirle.

-por favor, quiero q me digas la verdad. Sólo eso, yo sé q no puedo exigirte nada.- susurró

-es...está bien, yo debo decir q hace tiempo había terminado con èl; y que consciente o no, solo he estado ... Estado contigo. - la verdad, cuando lo dices en voz alta es como un balde a guardar fría. No sabía q esperar, me imaginé muchas cosas.

-yo... Pensé q era imaginación mia-comento muy bajo... -ultimamente, te sentía más mía, sé que no te gusta q te traten como propiedad, pero me atrevo a decir, q hemos mezclado mucho más? Verdad?-

Yo, solo asentí, había mezclado sentimientos, anhelos, y más.

-yo... Desde que empezamos a salir bajo las reglas extrañas q nos imponiamos, yo... empecé a sentir, sentir que no quería estar con otra persona q no fueras tú. -confeso un poco retraído.

-mirame... - pedí, me senté a un lado de el. -he Sido una tonta... Yo no debí pedirte ... Me silencio poniendo sus dedos en mi boca

Nos besamos tiernamente, y al poco rato nos envolvimos en un desefrenado Vaivén, el final se cuando ambos caímos presos de los temblores y respiración agitada. El estaba sobre mi, no dijo nada. Se acomodo a un lado y con su brazo me llevo hasta su pecho. Cerré los ojos, y relaje mi respiración al ritmo de la de el. Me deje caer en un profundo sueño.

Hace mucho tiempo no dormía de aquella manera, relajada, sin miedo sin preocuparme por nada. Suspiré profundamente. El todavía estaba conmigo, abrazándome. Quería retener lo más posible esa sensación de protección.

Despues de varias horas, me desperté, su brazo todavía estaba atado a mi cintura. Agudice un poco el oído, y escuché la actividad vehicular. Suspiré, y el mantuvo ceñido su brazo un poco más, para q no me levantará. Lo acaricié y le dije -oye...debo levantarme... Sólo un momento- casi sonó a súplica. El aflojó el agarre y abrió los ojos mientras me levantaba, sin ropa dirigiéndome al baño.

Tomé una ducha, cepille mis dientes y peine mi cabello. Salí para ponerme algo de ropa, aúnq no fuera a salir. Sabía q él estaba mirando detenidamente, todas mis acciones. Hasta q decidió ir al baño y tomar su tiempo acicalandose.

Mientras esperaba, me fui a la cocina y prepare el café.

Trate de poner mi mente en blanco, no quería darle tantas vueltas al asunto de anoche, pero... Es inevitable... Después de tanto, me rendí ante la idea de q fue muy diferente a todo lo q había sentido; era el momento de tomar una desicion pero esta vez debía incluirlo a el, si me quería podía intentar y si no, me iría, cambiaría de empleo una vez más. Sólo me quedaría la certeza de que solo por una vez, me sentí caer, perder y resucitar en sus brazos, en su piel y sobre todo en esa boca, fuente de tentación. En realidad, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve meditando, hasta q escuché su carraspeo, me miraba con aire relajado, sin presión con ternura.

-bue...buenos dias- dije con voz algo sorprendida.

-buenos días, descansaste algo?- comento

-si, mucho la verdad. Hace mucho tiempo q no dormía tan bien.-comente suavemente

-me alegro, ha Sido una de mis mejores noches, y más aún xq estabas tú. - con cierto sonrojo

Me sonroje, no pude mantenerle la mirada, sabía que era sincero pero tenía dudas.

-he preparado algo de café, si quieres podemos desayunar afuera... -le ofrecí para q no notará mi nerviosismo.

-creo q con el café está bien... Yo quiero saber q vamos a hacer, yo no quiero irme de tu lado aúnq si me lo pides haré lo q digas- en tono relajado pero serio

-yo no quiero q te vayas. -el sonrojo subió aún más por mis mejillas- anoche descubrí q eres mi big bang favorito, el comienzo de todos mis finales -confese sin verle a la cara.

Se acercó a mí, y me dió un beso casto,

-q locura enamorarme así- concluyó.-debo ir por algo de ropa a mi departamento,compro algo de comer y desayunamos. - agregó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Solo asentí. Me dediqué a terminar mi café, y a leer las noticias . Al rato, el llegó con las provisiones, ropa. Desayunamos en paz, y nos recostamos a ver tv.

Sonó mi celular, tenía una llamada entrante de la oficina.

-si... Diga- conteste

-buenos días, el sr ... La está solicitando y dice q es urgente, no ha querido mencionar el motivo y quiere q usted le atienda el día de hoy- comento mi asistente

-ok... Ok... Por favor comunicame.- respondí cansina

-hola amor, veo q te has tomado el día libre. Quiero verte, estar contigo tú sabes.. como en los viejos tiempos...-en tono seductor

-hola, yo en este momento no puedo ni podré atenderte, estoy ocupada. -respondi con tedio

-lo se, pero es q me provoca hacerte tantas cosas- en tono ensoñación

-lo siento pero no puedo. Y por favor deja de llamar. No tengo tiempo para tus niñeras - corte la comunicación de forma definitiva

-quien era ? Q te ha puesto de mal humor- pregunto

-solo un imbecil... Ya lo tengo resuelto, aúnq me ha empezado un dolor de cabeza- comenté poniendo mis dedos en la cien

El, los tomo, empezó a darme un masaje

-ven... Yo te puedo ayudar con eso... - susurró en mi oído.

Me relaje ... Mucho... La verdad. Nos recostamos en el mueble de la sala, dándonos mimos.

Ninguno quería apresurar nada. Y creo q ha Sido la mejor decisión q hemos tomado.

Al día siguiente regrese a mis labores, mi nueva rutina, despertar con mimos muy temprano, preparar café, alistarme, comprar desayuno he ir a la oficina.

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo en especial, recibí una llamada de el, a las 11:30 preguntando si podía almorzar con el, con gusto accedí, el lugar era su oficina, así q como no había nada pendiente, me despedí de mi secretaria, salí al estacionamiento y me monte en mi auto. Unos minutos después estaba en su edificio. Caminé con cierta pausa. Estaba a buen tiempo. Entre en el ascensor, y marque piso 12. Al ser un elevador recubierto de vidrio, pude detener me a ver el panorama, la verdad estaba embelesado.

Llegó mi turno de salir, y me dirigí directo a su oficina. Su secretaria me dijo q pasará y esperara unos minutos.

Al entrar, ví la decoración, moderna y acogedora. Lo impresionante es la vista, desde aquella altura, la ciudad en pleno ajetreo era hipnotizante, tanto q perdi la cuenta de los minutos... Hasta q escuché un carraspeo. El me observaba desde la puerta con un par de viandas.

Me sonroje. Ambos caminamos hasta un punto medio, nos besamos suavemente. Luego nos sentamos y comimos.

-la vista te gusta verdad?- pregunto

-si. Muchísimo. Es relajante.-respondi.

-no tanto como como tú, pero si. Cuando tengo mucho trabajo me dedico a ver la ciudad unos minutos. Y luego resuelvo todo lo q tengo q hacer.-comento-aunq de noche es más impresionante aún.

-te has quedado hasta tarde?-pregunte

-algunas veces, porque no tenía motivos para regresar a casa tan temprano... -respondió-si lo pienso bien, ya no podré quedarme hasta tarde -

-mmm

-yo solo quiero terminar mis deberes lo más rápido posible para verte. -

-yo... Yo... -me sonroje-me gusta mucho q quieras regresar temprano a casa.

Sonreímos como tontos, ya habíamos terminado la comida. Ví la hora, era momento de irme a mi oficina. Me miró, suspiro y con tono apagado dijo

-ya es casi la hora de tu consulta, te espero en casa.

-si... Nos vemos -y lo bese tiernamente

Baje al estacionamiento y me subí a mi auto. En minutos llegué a mi oficina. Atendí a mis consultas sin ningún contratiempo. Al finalizar la tarde, me despedí de mi secretaria.

Me dirigí casi automáticamente a mi casa, no podía pensar por el agotamiento. Al llegar el estaba preparando un te. Me ofreció al verme llegar, lo tome, y me senté...

-hola-murmure en tono de cansancio

-hola, quieres comer algo?-comento

-no... La verdad q no.estoy agotada-suspire

-ve a dormir voy en unos minutos.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, tomé una ducha, me vestí de pijama y me acosté. A los pocos minutos, el hizo lo mismo. Se tumbó a mi lado y se dispuso a dormir. Al escuchar su respiración calmada, sucumbí también l sueño.

Era una nueva sensación, dormir acompañada. Cuando descanse lo suficiente, me desperté y él seguía durmiendo a mi lado, creo q era lo q deseaba confirmar, que no se hubiera ido. Mire el techo un rato, asimilando muchas cosas q hasta ese momento no quería aceptar.

Me gustaba, la compañia y conversar de cualquier tema. Suspiré, y gire mi cara para verlo, me sorprendí verlo despierto y detallando cada movimiento q hacia, sonreí, le mantuve la mirada lo más q pude, el me acarició la cara, y me junto más a su cuerpo, suspiro.

\- pensé q te soñaba otra vez- en un susurro

-no... Estoy aquí...

-no me canso de mirarte

-me gusta q lo hagas.-sonrei

Lo bese, y me acomode más en su pecho. El me abrazó y nos dormimos.

Han pasado varias semanas, todo ha fluido desde el despertar a su lado, los almuerzos, las cenas, las salidas. empizo a confir en el.

Notas: es un primera longfinc espero q les guste, y muchas gracias a **Karitnis-san** (felicidades por tu boda, lo leí en la actualización reciente)y **GABS35** , por sus comentarios en un mi primer drabble :) me animan a publicar algo más adulto y disculpen faltas de ortografía. ...


	2. Cap 2

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru.

Observo, la ciudad de tokio, desde esta altura a cualquier hora es un lujo.

He estado viviendo con ella las últimas semanas, me he encontrado a mi mismo, mi fantasia, ella con su figura curvilínea y aquellos ojos: mi refugio.

Todo parece sencillo a su lado, un trabajo "regular" y llegar a dormir o hacer el amor se ha vuelto mi nueva obsesión. Escucharla gemir, sentir como aprisiona mi cuerpo contra el suyo para saciarse es la gloria.

Todo estaba dentro de lo normal, hasta esa llamada.

-B _uenos días, tenemos una misión. Grado 3, solo tienes 3 horas para estar en esta dirección... Al llegar será informado de los detalles_. - Se cortó la comunicación.

Suspiré, no quería irme, pero tampoco podía fallar. Era mi deber. Empezó una lucha en mi mente si avisarle o no, decidí no hacerlo por el momento, la preocuparía.

Llegue a la dirección que me habían dicho. Me reporte ante el capitán del escuadrón.

Y escuché atentamente:

-Buenas tardes, se les ha llamado, porque han sido seleccionados para secuestrar y traer a este país, el prófugo de la justicia llamado Yuki. Que se encuentra en este momento en Medio Oriente negociando un gran cargamento de armería y se sospecha que también algun tipo de arma química. Han residido en esta ciudad durante un tiempo y han conocido personas agradables, recuerden que nuestra misión principal es garantizar que dicho cargamento no llegue a este país y que el prófugo responda ante la justicia. Tendrán 10 minutos para abordar la nave, directo a medio oriente. Y regresar con todo lo he mencionado. -

Todo aquello me paralizó. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar lejos de ella, y nada garantizaba que volvería con vida. Sólo me tomé la libertad de enviar un mensaje.

\--Ha surgido una emergencia. Saldré de viaje. Te llamaré lo más pronto posible. -

Decidí creer en que volvería, cumpliría con mi deber y le contaria todo.

Subí al avión.

Tras un par de horas de vuelo, de haber dejado mis identificaciones, mi celular, me coloqué mi máscara, analice todo lo referente al sujeto al que me enfrentaba. Trace planes, mediante posibilidades y estadística del escuadrón al que me habían asignado. En cuestión de minutos ya sabíamos q debía hacer cada quien para atacar la base del enemigo.

Pasaron los minutos

Asumí mi puesto

Mire al cielo, pidiendo clemencia a lo iba a hacer, y me aferre a la idea de volver a verla.

Ví mi señal, y empecé a llegar a la base del enemigo

Hubo fuego cruzado. Era una emboscada.

Termine con algunos moretones, y cortes no muy profundos.

Uno solo de mi escuadrón no sobrevivió al fuego, pero logramos lo más importante, detuvimos al prófugo y destruimos la armería. Sólo encontramos eso. Se realizó la misión de manera más pulcra posible.

Decidimos descansar una hora, estaba a punto de amanecer y el equipo de reubicación no tardaría en llegar.

Al subir al avión para regresar, solo agradecí a Dios por permitirme volver.

Al llegar de nuevo a Tokio, me tarde unas horas más haciendo el reporte de la misión. Me tomé 2 días en completar la misión con todo lo que implica. Suspiré cansado. Busque de nuevo mis identificaciones, y mi teléfono celular. Al encenderlo ví varias llamadas perdidas, y mensajes que pedían algún tipo de explicación por mí comportamiento. Sonreí solo de imaginarla molesta, con un leve entrecejo fruncido.

Salí lo más rápido que pude de la sede, conduje mi auto hasta una panadería cerca de su apartamento, pedí su café favorito y un té para llevar, al mirar la hora (10:20 pm) decidí encaminarme directo a su encuentro.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de poder subir hasta su piso.

Toque un par de veces.

Ella, algo temerosa abrió un poco la puerta, al verme abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Apresuró a abrir la puerta y dejarme entrar, se encontraba con pijama de mono y camisa.

-Lamento llegar a esta hora y en esta condicion- sonreí de medio lado

-Yo... Yo no sabía q te había pasado-con nerviosismo respondió

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, pero antes toma el café que te he comprado, y por favor dame un par de minutos, déjame sentarme en la sala. -rogue al sentir que mi cuerpo se empezaba a derrumbar por el dolor de los moretones y los cortes.

Ella suspiró y al verme adolorido accedió.

Tomé asiento, suspiré al verla al frente de mi, con su mirada exigía una explicación, detallaba cada movimiento de mi rostro buscando una respuesta.

-Yo... - tartamudo

-Solo quiero saber... si esto se volverá a repetir-comento ella algo tajante

-Si-respondí y sus ojos se cristalizaron-

-Shhh ven, vamos a la cama- me dijo en un susurro

Al levantarme, gemí de dolor y ella contrajo el rostro, sabía que estaba sufriendo. Me ayudó a llegar a la habitación, y me quitó lentamente la camisa y los zapatos quedando en pantalon, nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro, acaricié su cabello y ella mi pecho, y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos...

Al pasar algunas horas, me desperté sobresaltado, a causa de una pesadilla. Sudando frío. Con el movimiento, ella se despertó y preguntó

-Qué _soñaste?-_

Era la primera vez que me ocurría junto a ella, la mire y negué con la cabeza, al hacerlo ella se levantó y quedó sentada a mi lado, volvió a preguntar, con un tono un poco más exigente

-Qué soñaste?- respire profundamente,

-He soñado que volvía a encontrar a mis padres muertos.Volvía a tener 12 años.-termine desviando la mirada, aprete mis puños, volvía a sentir la impotencia, ella al ver mi reacción, puso su mano en mi rostro, y lentamente lo desvío hasta verla a los ojos,

-Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, puedes llorar, sé que eres fuerte, estoy aquí para ti, no me he ido, no me asusta cualquier cosa que hagas, eres el único que ha visto más allá de sexo conmigo, yo...yo desde aquella noche ...- se sonrojo mucho- sabes que no soy de expresar sentimientos, pero aún así te quedaste, y yo... Estoy aquí.

-termino de decir.

Me relaje. Suspire, era importante aquello que ella decía, le mantuve la mirada lo más q pude. Me acerque y la bese, suave. Acaricié su cabello, el contorno de su rostro, entendí que no era el único que había tenido problemas. Decidí hacerlo un poco más exigente, ella cedió, me separé solo un momento para tomar aire, y ataque su cuello, ella suspiraba y sus manos en mi cabello me indicaban que siguiera, tomé su camisa y la retire fácilmente, me encontraba con su pecho desnudo, y su respiración algo agitada, aproveche el momento para acomodarla debajo de mi, besando seguí descendiendo . Retire el pantalón del pijama, y me encontré con que llevaba puesto solo un panty, mi líbido subió, y lo retire lentamente. Seguí mi camino, de sus piernas a su centro, ella me observaba con ojos de placer. Me dediqué a comerla, su sabor era mi gloria, y sus gemidos indicaban que lo estaba haciendo bien. Al poco tiempo, ella se estremecía, apretaba mi cabello con sus manos y alcazaba un poco su cadera, para que tuviera más acceso a ella, escuché un grito, su cuerpo tembló, y gustoso recibí mi premio. Todo su sabor, quedó en mi boca. Ahora era mi turno, mientras esperaba q su respiración se calmara un poco, decidí atender mi erección, estaba algo prisionera en mis pantalones, los desabroché, y retiré junto con el boxer.

-Hazlo... Por favor.-suplico ella, al verme levantar, me volví a acomodar he ingresé en ella, lentamente, torturando nos a ambos, al estar totalmente unidos, soltamos un leve grito, satisfacción. Espere un momento antes de moverme. Y comencé, suave pero profundo, y aceleré el ritmo a medida que lo necesitaba. Ella gemía, decía mi nombre entre ellos, y al hacerlo me volví un poco más animal, la arremetía de tal forma q sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, hasta que volví a sentirla temblar, sus piernas perdieron un poco el agarre, se arqueó solo un poco y me deje llevar con ella, un sonido animal salió de mi, me recosté sobre ella, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

Ella se dedicó a acariciar mi espalda, salí lentamente de ella, y me recosté a su lado, la abracé por la cintura y caímos dormidos.

Al rato desperté, empecé q debatir si decirle o no la realidad de mi trabajo, debía darle la oportunidad de decidir

yo aceptaría lo que diga pero primero ella debía escuchar, saber que trabajo para una organización independiente, que se encarga de misiones especiales que formo parte de esto, desde hace muchos años, arriesgo mi vida para que personas como ella no se enteren del peligro que corren por los criminales que se han fugado o han realizado contrabando con cualquier cantidad de armas, vidas o cualquier cosa negociable. He sido agente encubierto aprendí muchas cosas. He asesinado a muchas personas, eran ellas o yo, justificación de supervivencia, hasta que la conocí...yo...yo... No era ni la sombra de lo que soy ahora, no sentía más allá que la venganza y la sed de justicia, y ahora, solo pienso en tenerla a mi lado, en hacerle el amor una y otra vez, y en alejarme del escuadrón. Pero no sé si pueda con eso. Es una decisión muy difícil.

Mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, un hombre drogrado se paso un alto y los embistió sacandolos de la carrtera, el auto dio varias vueltas colina abajo. El que es ahora el capitán, se había dedicado a cuidarme y entrenarme, me ayudó a drenar todo mi dolor en combate, cumpliendo misiones. Se volvió mi única familia. Había perdido la noción del tiempo,

Sonó su teléfono celular, ella se movió un poco y lo tomo de la mesa de noche.

-Si.. diga -contesto con somnolencia en la voz

-Muy bien, por favor cancela mis citas de la mañana...si, por favor cancela esa factura... No, creo que pospondré eso... Algo más?... Bien, nos vemos en la tarde. -colgo la llamada. Volvió a acurrucarse a mi lado.

-Todo bien en la oficina?-pregunte aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Si... Solo quería pasar la mañana aquí.-contesto suavemente

Dormimos un par de horas más, nos bañamos juntos, almorzamos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas oficinas.

Al llegar leí los informes, ví al nuevo integrante del escuadrón, me presenté, mero formalismo.

Le instruí en lo básico, nada de relaciones personales, solo debía concentrarse en la misión que se asignará y cumplir los objetivos.

Sonreí de medio lado, aunque el nuevo no me veía , el efecto de la doble moral, yo si la consideraba a ella, aunque debía mantenerla alejada, si alguien se enteraba podrían hacerle daño.

Transcurrió la tarde sin mayor miramientos.

Al entrar a mi auto, tomé el teléfono celular y le marqué, -

-Donde estás?- pregunté con parsimonia

-Estoy entrando a haaaa-gritó

Aprete el teléfono celular.

-Con quién hablas? Ya no me quieres? El te está cogiendo mejor que yo? Jajaja -se corto la llamada.. era la voz de un hombre

Aprete el volante, y aceleré el auto, me dirigí a su oficina.

Al llegar, ví su auto abierto. impotencia. Aprete mis puños dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

Sus pertenencias esparcidas en el piso, y ella, sentada en la caceta del vigilante, llorando. Mi ira creció aún más. Nos encontramos, la cargué y la lleve a mi auto, le tiré las de su auto al vigilante, le pedí que por favor recogiera todo y avisará a la policía.

Ella se calmó un poco más, me dirigí a mi apartamento. Estacione el auto, saludé al vigilante y subimos a mi piso.

Adentro del apartamento, la abracé, pregunté lo más calmado que pude

-Quien era?

-No... No sé si decírtelo-respondió aún en shock

Mi respiración se agitó como animal enjaulado, volví a preguntar

-Quien era? - en tono de cólera

-Que piensas hacer? Pelear ?-pregunto alterada

-Si... Quiero golpearlo solo porque se atrevió a tocarte-respondi con tono autoritario

\- No! -grito ella

-Por qué? Por qué ? -golpee la pared, la mire, sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

-Me voy. - dijo de manera tajante, se dirigió ala puerta, salí a su paso.

-Por favor no vayas-suplique.

-Dime una maldita razón, para quedarme-dijo de manera retadora

-Yo... Yo... Quiero protegerte.-respondí en tono bajo

-Esa no es razón suficiente-objeto

-Esta bien... Pero por favor quédate está noche. -en tono suplicante

-No, no lo haré... todavia no me has dicho la razon de que desaparecieras 2 días, sin llamadas ni nada... estube a punto de salir a buscarte en hospitales- grito en tono de cólera.

-No puedo decirte todavia-suspiré profundo-por favor quedate, si no me quieres ver me iré. -di por terminada la discusión.

Sali del lugar, tome la autopista, recorri varios minutos, antes de tomar el celular y marcarle al capitán.

-Buenas noches, Shikamaru, en que puedo ayudarte?-contesto

-Asuma, necesito comentarte algo importante, nos vemos donde siempre?-indague

-Claro, 10 minutos.- fin de la llamada.

Seguí conduciendo. Llegue a una colina, de donde se observaba la ciudad, tome un cigarrillo y lo encendí. Esperé unos minutos... Asuma, llego tomo un cigarrillo, lo encencio, luego de una calada pregunto:

-Que es tan importante?-susurro

-Yo he estado saliendo con alguien, hoy alguien la atacó mientras subia a su coche en el estacionamiento del edificio de su oficina- di una calada al cigarro- yo estaba hablando con ella cuando fue interceptada, la busque y la lleve a mi departamento, le exigí que me dijera quien habia sido, pero se negó a responderme porque habia perdido el control-

-Hace tiempo que no lo perdías... me imagino que se ha vuelto importante?-indago

-Mas de lo que queria en in principio.- acepte

-Para que ella confie mas en ti, debes decirle la verdad.- en tono relajado

-Pero... y si no lo acepta?... y si no es capaz de entenderme?-pregunte angustiado

-Ella... te aceptará... solo dale tiempo de decidir, para ti: ella no es de una noche, te conozco y se que tienen el tiempo suficiente como para que hayas decidido decirmelo. - Concluyo, Asuma.

-Lo hare, gracias por venir-

-Estare siempre al pendiente Shikamaru, eres de las pocas personas a quien confiaria mi vida y un excelente jugador de shõgi. Nos vemos, debo ver a alguien.- se despidio

Estube un rato más, respire profundo y me subi al auto, conduje de regreso al apartamento.

Entre al apartamento, todo estaba en silencio. Temari estaba, dormida en el mueble de la sala. Acaricié su rostro, habia llorado, abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Shhh... solo escucha... -suspire- Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía 12 años. Por eso, cuando escuché que te hacían daño me deje llevar por la ira. Y te he traido aqui. Se que eso no justifica nada, pero para mi es dificil saber que pudieron hacerte daño y no poder protegerte... mi ira es mas contra mi mismo que en contra del que te ataco, jamas te pondría un dedo encima -en tono de resignación

Ella se acercó a mí, tomo mi rostro y fijo su mirada en la mía.

-Nada va a pasarme, se cuidarme. -respondió-.

Sólo la abracé.

Ya me había calmado. Ella se recostó en mi pecho y quedó dormida.

Al tiempo también me dormí.


	3. Cap3

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativa

Espero que disfruten.

1 Parte.

Pov Temari

Aquella mañana, hicimos lo de siempre, comida, besos, ir a nuestros lugares de trabajo.

Hasta que llegó aquel mensaje al celular. "Ha surgido una emergencia, debo salir de viaje. Te llamaré lo más pronto posible". Sin más explicacion. Inmediatamente marque de regreso para realizar la llamada, sonaba la

contestadora, "el número que usted marco no puede ser localizado" respire profundo. Apague el teléfono, y gire sobre mi silla, se formó un nudo en mi estómago, y mire sin ver nada en particular. Pasaron unos minutos, lo volví a intentar, nada, la operadora decía lo mismo. Me levanté, tomé el teléfono y textee "por favor, dime qué está pasando, estoy preocupada".

Tomé mis cosas, y salí de mi oficina. Dejé dicho a mi secretaria que no me sentía bien y que postergara mis citas, quedé en avisar cuando volvería.

Subí a mi auto, tomé el volante y apreté mis manos, el no entender-saber que estaba pasando hacia que mi ansiedad se multiplicara. Suspiré, encendí el auto y me dirigí a mi cafetería favorita, pedí café en un estilo mas fuerte de lo usual y una barra de chocolate. Tomé asiento sin ningún lugar en particular. Coloque un poco de azúcar al café, inconsciente empecé a divagar, cuando nos conocimos.

Me dirigía a la barra de aquel lujoso bar, un trago fuerte eso era lo que necesitaba después de una fuerte discusión con el chico que salía(Hidan). Tomé asiento, para esperar mi trago. Me sentí observada, busque entre las personas que tenía cerca y lo encontré. Era él, me mantenía la mirada, retadora. Perdí, sonreí por la ironía, la retadora había cedido. El bartender me llamaba para entregarme el trago. Lo bebí rápido, y me dirigí a la salida, aunque antes de llegar a la puerta de salida él me detuvo, '

-Puedo invitarte un trago?

-Yo...- pensé un momento-Claro'.

Tomó mi mano y nos fuimos a la zona vip, ubicada en el piso superior, tomamos asiento, él pidió que sirvieran un par de tragos.

-Como te llamas?-preguntó

Sonreí.

-No creo que es necesario que sepas mi nombre. Sólo soy yo. -en tono de autosuficiencia

-Bien, ya que nos ahorramos las presentaciones..-lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo sobre su boca.

-Podemos ir a otro lugar. Si no te molesta.-susurre.

-Claro, vamos.- aseguró.

Salimos, subimos a su auto y nos dirigimos al sitio donde se estaba quedando. Pocas veces hacia de sexo casual, pero definitivamente está era una excepción. Su mirada me caló, había algo que me llamaba, como cazador a su presa. Debido a la tensión acumulada, alguna cana al aire no hacía daño.

Él, se quedaba en un lujoso hotel, subimos a la habitación, al entrar, empezamos a besarnos, nos desvestimos, llevados por la lujuria, acabamos teniendo sexo sin compasión.

Al terminar, tumbado en la cama, el alternaba su mirada, del techo a mi, definitivamente fue muy buena opción . Me gire y senté a la orilla de la cama, amarre mi cabello en una cola alta y recogí mi ropa y me dirigí al baño, me vestí de nuevo. De mi bolsa saque un papel, coloqué mi nombre y número de teléfono. Al salir del baño, él seguía en la misma posición, mirándome ahora directamente, esbozo una sonrisa. Caminé un par de pasos en su dirección. Le di la nota,

-Espero que llames. Fue un verdadero placer-comente, sonreí y salí de la habitación. Baje al lobby y llamé un taxi, me dirigí a casa.

Definitivamente, empecé a disfrutar las noches que siguieron a esa.

Respondía sus llamadas, eran encuentros meramente físicos, y tampoco exigían algún tipo de explicación, solo si ambos podíamos o no. Mientras, estaba en una relación estable, con Hidan aunque había discutido con el esa noche en el bar, poco tiempo después de esas pequeñas escapadas, empecé a alejarme. En algún momento, ya no era la chica dura que aparentaba, quizás mi papel cambio de cazador a presa, empecé a extrañar nuestros encuentros, no éramos exclusivos o teníamos una relación seria, solo nos ayudamos a liberar tensión (y que manera).

Decidí terminar lo que tenía con aquel particular personaje, Hidan. Y me precipite a un círculo vicioso; esperar la llamada de Shikamaru, llegar al lugar, disfrutar y salir a casa. Con un miedo incipiente a la soledad. Luego de un tiempo, se hace insoportable, extrañas el calor del cuerpo ajeno, el olor que emana su piel.

Cai inevitablemente en tristeza. Era realmente un capricho o un sentimiento real? Allí la duda.

Discutimos por una tontería, en realidad está duda me carcomía, y se reflejó en el momento menos indicado, estando con Shikamaru, un par de mis gritos, recogí mis cosas me vestí de nuevo y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando empecé a relatar esta historia, ese fue el momento de reconciliación, cuando decidí romper con mis propias barreras, y dejarme llevar. Al hacerlo, descubrí que haber cedido encontré lo que hoy me complementa (Mire de reojo la taza, estaba apunto de terminarla)

Suspiré, tomé el último sorbo,ya no me sentía tan agobiada, me subí a mi auto y decidí irme a casa.

Al llegar, tomé una ducha. Me vestí, y me recosté en la cama viendo el techo, me quede así por un largo rato, no se en que momento, me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté eran las 9 AM. El no había regresado todavía, salí a la cocina por el desayuno, y volví al cuarto, encendí la tv, escuché las noticias. Debía hacer algo para no entrar en la desesperación. Tomé mi teléfono y le marqué a uno de mis hermanos, acordamos que iría a su oficina en una hora. Me aliste rápidamente, y salí a su oficina.

-Hola, Kankuro-dije en tono de burla

-Hola, hermanita mayor-respondió en tono de burla. -para que soy bueno? Cuando vienes a verme es por algo muy bueno o por malas noticias. -en tono sarcástico.

-Lo sé, debería de dejar de hacer eso.-tono de resignación

-Dime que te preocupa.-comento algo serio

-Estoy saliendo con alguien, y se ha ido por una emergencia.-tono de resignación

-Y vienes a mi porque... Quizás crees que le ha pasado algo?

-Si...

-Te dijo algo antes de irse?-preguntó

-Sólo que era una emergencia. Lo llame, pero no contesta.

-ok, ok, respira, dale un par de días para que aparezca, te gusta? Como para darle el beneficio de la duda?

-Si, me gusta. Pero esta actitud es muy extraña

-Tu eres extraña, y algunos te soportan jajaja... En serio, dale un par de días, escucha lo que dice y luego decides.

-Tienes razón... Parece que hay neuronas funcionando en esa cabeza vacía jajaja

-jajaja muy graciosa... Quiero presentarte a alguien. Pero en unos días, debo decirle q tengo una estúpida hermana con problemas mentales jajaja

-jajajaja

-Es en serio... Quiero que la conozcas- en tono de súplica

-Esta bien, la conoceré.-acepte la invitación sin fecha determinada.

Conversamos un rato más, nos pusimos al día, y nos despedimos.

Almorcé en un restaurant . Fui al centro comercial y visite varias tiendas. Pasé una tarde agradable reencontrando conmigo misma.

Se hizo de noche y fui a mi casa. Al llegar, todo estaba como lo había dejado, no había señales de él. Tomé un baño, arregle lo que había comprado, y decidí dormir, tratar de descansar.

Desperté, otra mañana, mire la hora y marcaba 7:10, decidí dar una vuelta por la oficina, arreglar algunos expedientes, no debía dejar todo a la deriva por la situación. Almorcé con mi secretaria, me enteré de los últimos chismes de pasillo y la dejé en su casa. Fui a casa, decidí tomar una siesta.

Horas más tarde, me había levantado para cenar, prepare algo sencillo y volví a la cama, miraba mi serie favorita.

El reloj marcaba 10:30, quizás ya era tiempo de ir a dormir, no había recibido mensajes o llamadas.

A los minutos, alguien tocaba la puerta, decidí ver quién era, y para mí sorpresa, era él. Todo lastimado.

Me aparte de la puerta y lo deje pasar.

-Lamento llegar a esta hora y en esta condicion- sonrió de medio lado

-Yo... Yo no sabía q te había pasado-respondí nerviosa

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas, pero antes toma el café que te he comprado, y por favor dame un par de minutos, déjame sentarme en la sala. -pidió

Suspire y al verlo adolorido accedí

El tomo asiento, suspiro al verme de frente, con mi mirada exigía una explicación, detallaba cada movimiento de su rostro buscando una respuesta.

-Yo... - tartamudo

-Solo quiero saber, si esto se volverá a repetir-pregunte tajante

-Si-respondio y mis ojos se cristalizaron-

-Shhh ven, vamos a la cama- dije en un susurro

El al levantarse, gemío de dolor y contraje el rostro, sabía q estaba sufriendo. Lo ayudé a llegar a la habitación, quité lentamente la camisa y los zapatos quedandose el en pantalón, nos tumbamos uno al lado del otro, el acarició mi cabello y yo su pecho, y poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos...

Al pasar algunas horas, el despertó sobresaltado, a causa de una pesadilla. Sudando frío. Con el movimiento, me desperté y pregunté

-Qué soñaste?- me miró y negó con la cabeza, al hacerlo me levanté y quede sentada a su lado, volví a preguntar, con un tono un poco más exigente

-Qué soñaste?- el respiró profundamente, -He soñado que volvía a encontrar a ver a mis padres muertos. Volvía a tener 12 años.-termine desviando la mirada, apretó sus puños, ví su reacción, puse mi mano en su rostro, y lentamente lo hice verme a los ojos,

-Puedes decirme todo lo q quieras, puedes llorar, sé que eres fuerte, estoy aquí para ti, no me he ido, no me asusta cualquier cosa que hagas, eres el único que ha visto más allá de sexo conmigo, yo...yo desde aquella noche... - me sonroje mucho- sabes que no soy de expresar sentimientos, pero aún así te quedaste, y yo... Estoy aquí. -terminé de decir.

El se relajó. El se acerco y me beso suave. Todo se fue aclarando a medida que continuaba cedimos a la necesidad de sentirnos, terminamos unos sobre el otro. Me abrazó por la cintura y caímos dormidos.

Sonó mi teléfono celular, me moví un poco y lo tome de la mesa de noche.

-Si.. diga -conteste con somnolencia en la voz

-Muy bien, por favor cancela mis citas de la mañana...si, por favor cancela esa factura... No, creo que pospondré eso... Algo más?... Bien, nos vemos en la tarde. -colgué la llamada. Volví a acurrucarme a su lado.

-Todo bien en la oficina?-pregunto

-si... Solo quería pasar la mañana aquí.-conteste suavemente

Dormimos un par de horas más, nos bañamos juntos, almorzamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina de cada quien.

Llegue la la oficina, revise lo que había dejado escrito mi secretaria, firme un par de cheques, cerré la puerta con seguro y me recosté en el diván, sentía paz en cierta forma, pensé en lo que había pasado, claramente hay algo que lo preocupa pero si lo presiono demasiado lo más seguro es que no me diga es q lo q está pasando. Suspiré, debía darle tiempo, yo por otro lado pierdo la paciencia muy rapido, no sé si pueda calmarme...

Sali de la oficina, decidida a investigar, de alguna forma debia saber que estaba pasando. Me dirigía al auto cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, miré quien era (Shikamaru), y contesté rapido

-Donde estás?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Estoy entrando al haaaaaaa- grité, me habian sorprendido por la espalda, tomando mi celular...

-Con quien hablas? ya no me quieres? el te está cogiendo mejor que yo? jajaja- Habia gritado al celular Hidan.

Al escuchar mis gritos el vigilante del edificio se acercó rápidamente, Hidan, aparentó tranquilidad y me devolvió mi celular, comentando:

-Todo está bien, ha sido solo una broma... verdad cariño?... solo eso.-en tono meloso.

Mi expresion, cambió drásticamente a una de pánico, normalmente soy altanera, pero la "sorpresa" me desencajo por completo.

-Por favor ... saquelo de aquí...-dije lo mas fuerte que pude

-Señor por favor, la dama no ha tomado muy bien su sopresa, acompañeme a la salida-comento el vigilante en tono exigente.

-Esta bien, cariño recuerda que vendré por ti, adoras mis sorpresas-saboreandose los labios

-Doctora, ya vendré por usted, deme un momento-dijo el vigilante.

-ok.. -susurre

Cuando el vigilante volvió, me ayudó a recoger mis cosas, preguntó si queria llamar a alguien, solo negue con la cabeza

-Creo que ya estan en camino por mi-susurre en tono esperazador.

-Estare al pendiente, doctora.- aseguro.

Unos minutos despues, el auto de Shikamaru estaba entrando al estacionamiento, se corrieron por mi rostro lagrimas, si, al verlo me derrumbé, al bajar del auto, me tomó de donde estaba sentada, le pidio al vigilante que recogiera las cosas que faltaban y que avisara a la policia. Me llevo hasta su auto y puso la marcha... no sabia a donde ibamos, pero si lo importante, lo unico que queria era salir de alli...

Llegamos a un edificio, Shikamaru estacionó el auto, saludó al vigilante e inmediatamente subimos unos cuantos pisos, entramos a un departamento. Me abrazó como asegurandose que estaba completa

-Quien era?- pregunto, calmado pero exigente

-No... no se si decirtelo-respondi aún aturdida

-Quien era?- en tono de cólera

-Que piensas hacer? pelear?-pregunté alterada

-Si... quiero golpearlo sólo porque se atrevió a tocarte-en tono autoritario

-No!- grité, perdiendo mi paciencia

-Por qué? por qué?- golpeó la pared, y me miro, mis ojos reflejaban miedo, miedo al ver esa reacción

-Me voy-dije en tono tajante, me dirigia a la puerta cuando el me atajó en el camino

-Por favor, no te vayas-suplicó

-Dime una maldita razon, para quedarme- reté

-Yo... yo... Quiero protegerte-dijo en tono bajo.

-Esa no es razon suficiente-objeté

-Esta bien... pero por favor quédate esta noche- suplicó

-No, no lo haré... todavia no me has dicho la razón de que desaparecieras 2 dias, sin llamadas ni nada... estuve a punto de salir a buscarte en hospitales- grité con la rabia a flor de piel

-No piedo decirte nada todavía-suspiró- por favor quédate, si no me quieres ver me iré. -dijo terminando la discusión.

Salio de alli.

Al escuchar que se había cerrado la puerta, mis lagrimas corrieron libres. Liberando la frustración de no tener respuesta, de ver aquella actitud agresiva. Todo me habia llevado al límite, solo podía llorar, Shikamaru no estaba alli, una hora después me había calmado. Me recosté en el sofá, caí dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, me desperté al sentir que estaban acariciando mi rostro, abri los ojos lentamente.

Shikamaru, parecia muy cansado.

-Shhh... solo escucha...-suspiró-Mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito cuacuando tenía 12 años. Por eso cuando escuché que te hacian daño me dejé llevar por la ira. Y te he traido aquí. Se que eso no justifica nada, pero para mí es dificil saber que pudieron hacerte daño y no poder protegerte ... mi ira es mas contra mi mismo que en contra del que te atacó, jamas te pondría un dedo encima- terminó en tono de resignación.

-Nada va a pasarme, se cuidarme. -respondí

Me abrazó.

Ambos nos calmamos.

Me recosté en su pecho, nos quedamos dormidos.

Me desperte, creo que ha sido una de las noches mas intensas, mi mente empezó a trabajar, que hay oculto? aún en aquella situacion, veía sinceridad en su confesion. Me levanté, fui al baño, lave mi cara y seque con la toalla. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me senté en la barra, mirando el vaso. Veía sin ver.

... Fin 1 parte...


	4. Cap3: Hablemos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

2 Parte.

... Previamente...

Pov Temari

Me desperte, creo que ha sido una de las noches mas intensas, mi mente empezó a trabajar, que hay oculto? aún en aquella situacion, veía sinceridad en su confesion. Me levanté, fui al baño, lave mi cara y seque con la toalla. Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Me senté en la barra, mirando el vaso. Veía sin ver.

... Continua...

Tengo la mala costumbre de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, y si Shikamaru... bufé... no sé... la unica opción es preguntar directo y sin rodeos.

Escuche que Shikamaru, carraspear para llamar mi atención.

-Cuando te concentras es muy difícil llamar tu atención-comento

-Si... yo...-no sabía que decirle, era el momento de preguntar?

-Puedo preguntar algo? le doy vueltas al asunto, pero es mejor que tú me des las respuestas-tanteó

-Si, si prometes contestar mis preguntas tambien-Respondí

-Bien, es justo, igualdad de condiciones.-aceptó

-Preguntas tu primero o yo?- pregunte algo retraída

-Las damas primero- sonrió de lado

-Eres tan solitario? Sin amigos?- en tono jovial

-Mmm... buena pregunta, tengo un par de amigos, no los veo muy a menudo pero estoy al tanto de lo que hacen. -contesto-Mi turno... tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Hermanos, son dos menores. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando éramos niños, al igual que tú, los veo poco pero tratamos de estar al dia en lo que se pueda.-conteste- Despues de lo de tus padres...

-Debo contestar eso?-interrumpio, masajeandose un poco la sien.

-Tienes algun trago fuerte?-pregunté

-Si... dejame ver- abrió una de las alacenas, y sacó una botella de tequila- con esto está bien?- preguntó

Asentí... sería una larga conversación... tenía que decirle.

Shikamaru, sirvió un par de tragos, picó algunos limones y puso la sal. No se veía tan extrañado, bebimos el primer trago al mismo tiempo. Él se sento al frente, mirándome a los ojos, -Continua- pidió.

-Si...-suspire- hay alguien que cuidó de tí? una nana o algo así?

-bufido-Si, es como mi tutor, me enseño muchas cosas, lo bueno, lo malo, y me apoyó cuando demostré tener madera para las estrategias.- concluyo-

-Te sientes incómodo hablando de eso, cierto?-pregunté de nuevo

-Un poco la verdad- tomó otro trago- ya que _tenemos_ que contestar, dime quien fue el que te atacó anoche... -tono serio

-Esta... esta bien... -engogí mis hombros- Él, era mi ex. Se llama Hidan, cuando tu y yo nos conocimos salia con él y me fui alejando. -suspiro- Antes de que preguntes, la razón, fuiste tú. -concluí - Ahora, dime que piensas

-Por qué me eligiste a mi?... si no nos conociamos -replicó

-Porque esa noche, hubo algo que me llamo la atención... algo diferente -respondí didutativa- curiosidad, si le quieres decir..-tomé otro trago.

-Curiosidad? solo eso?- preguntó extrañado.

-Te soprenderias de saber lo que puede causar una simple _curiosidad_ en una persona, en mi caso, me ha llevado a tomar algunos riesgos. -concluí analítica

-Dime, de que trata tu trabajo? -pregunté con sonrisa vacilante. Miré directamente a sus ojos

-Yo... -bufó-... yo... hago misiones especiales-terminó de decir, tensando los hombros

-Ok... Así como en las películas? de proteger a la protagonista? saltar muros, desarmar personas... disparar... - en tono vacilante

-Sí... exactamente... aunque mi trabajo es mas sencillo, soy el estratega del equipo, y dependiendo del grado de la misión, algunas veces debo ir al campo a ejecutar el plan.-afirmó

-Me estás tomando el pelo? cierto?- todavía dudaba.

-No.- Tono serio, apretaba la mandíbula en señal de nerviosismo.

-No tienes que ponerte tan serio...-dije para calmarlo- Si eso es lo que haces, está bien, utilizar el Don que Dios te ha dado para vencer a los malos.- concluí

-Don? que Dios me ha dado? Sabes lo que mi trabajo significa?-preguntó Shikamaru aún sorprendido.

-Si, Don, porque para resolver problemas y proponer estrategias no lo hace muchas personas. Eso garantiza la posibilidad de sobrevivencia-analicé rápidamente

-Si...-Shikamaru, relajó los músculos.- Sabes lo que significa mi trabajo?- pregunto en un susurro- pueden lastimarme o acabar con mi vida en algún momento o peor aún por una mala estrategia -tomo otro trago- me soprende aún mas que lo tomes tan ...

-Tan calmado... deportivo quizas?- terminé su comentario. Él asintio.

-He huido lo suficiente. -dije suave

-Huido lo suficiente?-preguntó con curiosidad, manteniendo la mirada

-Si...-tomé otro trago- durante un tiempo no podia enfrentar mis problemas- continue- estuve en una mala relación durante un año, muy mala en verdad-desvié la mirada- mi familia nunca lo supo, cuando cimplí 21 había tocado fondo. - Shikamaru habia tomado un trago- decidí rehacer mi vida, me alejé de todo, desaparecí un año. Cuando volví, era muy diferente.-pausa, lo miré a los ojos, una lágrima se escapó por mi rostro.-

-Esa... esas cicatrices... la de la cadera y el vientre, es por eso?- preguntó en un susurro-tomé otro trago.

-Si.-acepte- aprete el vaso donde había estado el licor.

-Puedes decirme cómo pasó?-susurro de nuevo

-Era mi cumpleaños, teniamos unos 11 meses juntos, habiamos bebido mucho esa noche-relaté mirando fijamente el vaso en mi mano, mientras Shikamaru servía de nuevo licor en el- no era tan ingenua, (ya habiamos tenido sexo muchas veces), pero esa noche en particular él quería tener sexo si o sí, en el estado que me encontraba no quería, pero él me obligó a hacerlo, era más fuerte. Llore...lloré muchísimo esa noche.-tome otro trago- las cicatrices fueron unas 3 semanas después, cuando había faltado mi período regular.-pausa-Habia quedado embarazada. Solo esa vez no nos habiamos cuidado... solo esa vez... -empecé a gimotear- le dije la noticia, aún sin yo misma poder procesarla... discutimos en el auto, él se descuido en un semáforo y un auto nos embistió, sali por la ventana frontal y en la caída me golpeé fuerte el vientre. Cuando los paramédicos me atendieron, había perdido el conocimiento y mucha sangre. -suspiré- Un par de dias después desperté en el hospital, a causa del accidente, había perdido el bebé...-solté varias lágrimas-

-Por favor...-Shikamaru, se levantó rodeó la barra, y me cargó en sus brazos.

-Estoy rota Shika... rota...- susurré a su oído.

-No! - afirmó. Apretandome un poco mas- No lo estás. Es una mala situación para alguien que no lo merecía.- camino hasta la habitación, me puso a la orilla de la cama, se arrodilló y se abrazó a mi cintura, nos quedamos así un rato. Me calme, tome su rostro y lo hice verme...

-Yo... yo no sabía como lo tomarías...-susurre afirmando mi miedo

-Aquí estoy... te voy a cuidar.- susurro, poniendo la cara de lado sobre mis piernas

-Shhh... ven, vamos a dormir- pedí

Shikamaru asintió. No se separó de mi el resto de la noche. Era la primera vez que se lo confesaba a alguien, estuvimos alli, juntos, brindando apoyo. Quizás, es algo simple, dormir abrazados, pero es reconfortante para el alma.

 _Anexo_

Pov Shikamaru

Estava allí, al frente de ella, escuchando la historia de esas cicatrices, su sugerencia de beber fue acertada en todos los aspectos, estuve a punto de pedir que se detuviera, que no abriera aún mas la herida... Siguió relatando hasta que no pude más... la cargué y la lleve a la habitación, me aferré a su cintura, hasta que se calmó... Ella, no está rota como había afirmado, ella le pasaron cosas que no había buscado ni ganado. Ahora, ya comprendo el porqué de sus palabras en algunas ocasiones, y actitudes en otras. Tiene razon al no haber huido, solo yo había asumido esa posibilidad, en mi egocentrismo, pensé que era la mejor salida, la salida cobarde que yo hubiese tomado al pensar que podía perder de nuevo a alguien que amo.

La amo.

Definitivamente la amo.


	5. Cap4:Jugamos?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru.

Sonó mi telefono celular...

-Si... diga- en tono somnoliento

-Shikamaru, despierta- animó Asuma

-Nani...- abrí los ojos de par en par-Qué hora es?... Oh Dios!-

-Shikamaru... espera, escúchame; hoy no hay misión y puedes librarte del papeleo, sólo por hoy- dijo Asuma, para llamar mi atención

-Ok... pero... Para qué me necesitas?-interrogué extrañado

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien-respondio con calma- anota esta dirección "..." en una hora- terminó de decir

-Allí estaré.-respondí y corté la llamada.

Me siento algo aturdido... y ahora me empieza a doler un poco la cabeza. Bufé. Temari seguía a mi lado, su expresión era relajada.

Me levanté con sigilo para no molestarla. Me dirigí al baño para arreglarme, no era algo del trabajo, asi que decidi ir en ropa informal, escribí una nota a Tem, explicando que saldría a ver a mi superior, tome mi chaqueta y las llaves de la motocicleta. La dirección que Asuma me había indicado, quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar al estacionamiento, encendí la motocicleta, la aceleraceleré un par de veces para oir el rugido del motor, me subí y emprendí camino.

Minutos después, me encontraba en la dirección acordada, y entrando a una casa de veraneo, a simple vista, cómoda y familiar. Caminé por la entrada del jardin directo a la puerta principal, toqué un par de veces. Asuma, me abrió la puerta indicándome que tomara asiento en la sala.

-Shikamaru, café o té?-preguntó Asuma.

-Café, por favor.-respondí-esbun bonito lugar-agregue

-Si, es más hermoso al atardecer-reafirmando una realidad- Shikamaru, la persona que quiero que conozcas, es muy importante para mí... y más ahora que voy a ser pa... padre-comentó nervioso

-Pa...padre?-inmediatamente me paralicé- es impresionante- abrí los ojos de par en par cuando caí en cuenta a quien iba a conocer - Felicidades - logré articular con entusiasmo

\- Shikamaru, cuando me contaste lo de la otra noche, me ví a mi mismo hace un par de años, cuando la conocí y no podía manejar la situación. Pero hallé la forma, era la indicada, baje un poco el ritmo de las misiones, y procuro que tengamos tiempo de calidad- analizó- ered la única persona que lo sabe.

-Estoy agradecido porque me has tratado como un hijo, voy a cuidar de ella y del bebé que viene en camino -aseguré en tono solemne.

-Eso era lonque quería escuchar... ahora dame un momento, iré a buscarla- dijo algo menos nervioso, se levantó y subió por las escaleras al piso superior, un minuto después, bajó acompañado

\- Shikamaru, te presento a mi esposa Kurenai-dijo nervioso

-Mucjo gusto- sonreí y tomé su mano a manera de saludo

-Mucho gusto, por fin te conozco, Asuma habla muy seguido de tí - comentó nerviosa

-Eto..-me sonroje un poco, y ambos rieron.

Hablamos durante una hora mas, me despedí alegando que tenía un compromiso, subí de nuevo a la motocicleta, y emprendí el camino de regreso.

Al llegar estacioné la motocicleta, y subí rápidamente al apartamento, abrí la puerta

-Oye..Tem..-llamé

-Mmm Hola- respondió- pense que llegarías mas tarde

-Te gustaría practicar tiro?- pregunté con entusiasmo, ella asintió.-Bien, dejame hacer una llamada y vamos.-

-Oye... has comido?- preguntó algo retraída

-No, pero podemos comprar algo en el camino.- resolví.

Ella se fue a arreglar, mientras hacia la llamada al encargado del campo de prácticas, estaba disponible y solo para nosotros. Al cabo de dos horas, estabamos de camino.

Al llegar, en encencargado me cedió las llaves y pidió que cerraramos bien al salir.

Entramos al lugar, mientras Temari me relataba lo que había visto en las noticias, al entrar en el área de los cubiculos, ella decidió inspeccionar y eligió uno. Active el posicionador de objetivo a media distancia. Cuando llegué a su lado, tomé el arma de práctica, verifique que tenia la carga, quite el seguro y cargué.

-Por fabor, mira la forma en que estoy tomando el arma, con ambas manos. Debes abrir un poco las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. Ahora, ponte los protectores de oído. -ella lo hizo, si mirada era de pura curiosidad, sonreí de lado- Bien, ahora- aprete el gatillo; ella salto un poco por el estruendo.

-Bien, ahora inténtalo- le indique, cargando nuevamente el arma. A lo que asintió.

-No se ve tan difícil- comentó

Tomo posición y accionó el gatillo. Al hacerlo salió despedida hacia a mí ya que no había puesto la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo.

-No es tan fácil, despues de todo- comentó riendo

-Ven, esta vez yo te ayudo- dije tomando sus manos que temblaban un poco.

Me coloque detrás de ella, tomé su cadera y la centré de la forma correcta, ella colocó la pistola apuntando al objetivo, junte mis manos con las de ella, apretando ligeramente; tomamos aire, y accionamos el gatillo. Esta vez, lo hizo bien, mostrandome una sonrisa traviesa, esa sonrisa me prendió.

Lo intentó un par de veces mas. Suspiró

-Haces esto muy seguido?- preguntó Tem

-Forma parte del entrenamiento y es obligatorio- respondi- puedo pedirte algo?- pregunté en un susurro. Tem, asintió, manteniendo la mirada

-Ponte en la posición que acabamos de prácticar- mientras miraba la cantidad de disparos que quedaban, eran 5.

-Listo...-alternaba su mirada entre el arma y yo.

-Quiero que dispares al objetivo, mientras trato de distraerte un poco- expliqué- por favor hagas lo que hagas manten la posición y dispara al objetivo, son 5 oportunidades.-Tem, asintió aceptando el juego.

Tem, se colocó en la posición apuntando al objetivo, yo me le acerqué desde atrás, sujeté su cintura y apreté mi cuerpo al suyo, ella, tomó aire y lo contuvo, al ver que no me movía, accionó el gatillo.

Quedan 4 disparos

Tem, se colocó de nuevo en la posición apuntando al objetivo, yo abrí un poco mas sus piernas, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir mi presencia más dominante, esta vez, coloqué mis manos un poco mas arriba, en sus senos, acariciandolos sobre la tela de la camisa que llevaba puesta, tomó aire y lo contuvo, contó 3 segundos y accionó el gatillo.

Quedan 3 disparos.

Tem, se colocó una vez más en la posición apuntando al objetivo, yo mantuve la misma posicion tambien, esta vez, desabotoné la camisa que llevaba puesta, de abajo hacia arriba, la deje expuesta, buscó a voltearse para estar cara a cara, pero se lo impedí, tomó aire y lo contuvo, contó 3 segundos y accionó el gatillo.

Quedan 2 disparos.

Tem, se colocó una vez más en la posición apuntando al objetivo, yo mantuve la misma posicion tambien, esta vez, desabotoné el pantalón, y me aseguré de que mi erección rozara su maravilloso trasero, tomó aire y lo contuvo, presa del neviosismo, sus manos temblaban un poco. -Lo haces bien, éste y estás mas cerca- susurre de forma lasciva. Contó 3 segundos y accionó el gatillo.

Quedan 1 disparo.

Tem, se colocó una vez más en la posición apuntando al objetivo, yo mantuve la misma posicion, esta última vez, ingresé mi mano hacia su centro, empecé a acariciarlo, sentí como se humedecia con lo poco que habia pedido, ella suspiró, bajó un poco el arma, -Sube un poco el arma, no puedes fallar este último intento-indiqué, subió un poco mas los brazos para retomar la postura original. Cerró los ojos concentrandose, sus manos temblaban un poco. Contó 3 segundos y accionó el gatillo.

Fin de la carga.

Al terminar la ejecución, Tem, tomo el arma y la puso sobre la mesa. Separó sus manos y se apoyó sobre la mesa. Continuaba en mi faena, soltó un gemido, se recostó sobre la mesa, dándome mas acceso. Retiré mi mano lentamente, me desabroché mi pantalon y liberé mi ereccion. Tem, respiraba entre cortado, inmediatamente baje el pantalón y el panty. Ingresé en ella desde atrás, gritó al sentirse completa, lo que me invitó a empezar las embestidas, aumenté de ritmo, y solo me detuve cuando sentir que llegaba al ansiado orgamo, y me deje llevar junto con ella.

Arreglamos todo y volvimos al apartamento, lanzando miradas furtivas, y sonrisas cómplices.


	6. Cap5

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Desperté... No sentí a Shikamaru, cerca, me volví para buscarlo y me encontré con una nota, "Tem, iré a ver a mi superior, volveré lo más rápido posible", suspiré. Mire el techo unos minutos, tenía la mente en blanco. No tenía síntomas de resaca, eso es un hecho importante tomando en cuenta que me apoyé en el tequila (Dios bendiga al creador del tequila!) para poder decir aquello, quitándome un gran peso de encima. Recordé entonces sus palabras: "No lo estás, es una mala situación para alguien que no lo merecía", me aferraré a ellas, y quizás solo quizás vuelva a intentarlo.

Al fin decidí levantarme, fui al baño a cepillar mis dientes. Al salir, escuché mi teléfono sonar, era una llamada de Kankuro

-Hola!-respondí entusiasta

-Hola, ya veo que alguien amaneció muy feliz el día de hoy- respondió en tono sarcástico

-Sí, pero no fastidies con eso-respondí altanera

-oye, te quiero invitar a conocer a mi novia está noche- sugirió esperanzado

-Ésta noche?- pregunté

\- Sí, - afirmó- si quieres puedes llevar a alguien para que no hagas mal tercio -sugirió-

\- Está bien, iré. En el lugar de siempre?- pregunté

-Si, por favor a las 8 en punto.- corroboró Kankuro.

-Ok, nos vemos.- corté la llamada.

Preparé algo de café y me concentré en mirar las noticias, más por hábito que por necesidad de información.

Rato después, Shikamaru había llegado, con una propuesta que no pude rechazar, práctica de Tiro.

Al volver al apartamento, el intercambio de miradas furtivas y sonrisas cómplices dieron inicio a unos besos intensos, largos suspiros y el principio de un 2do round, hasta que miré el reloj, marcaba 6:10 pm.

Me detuve... Shikamaru, me miró extrañado, hasta el momento no había pasado algo parecido. Lo miré con perspicacia, y expliqué

-Tengo una cena, con mi hermano a las 8 pm. -

\- Tenemos el tiempo suficiente- replicó Shika.

\- Shhh, lo sé, pero quiero que vayas conmigo. - pedí

-Cuando volvamos terminaré lo que empecé - lanzó las palabras al aire con mucha seguridad.

Atuendo de la noche: vestido corto negro, tacones altos a juego, un collar sencillo, aretes pequeños, cabello suelto para variar. Shikamaru, se puso pantalón de vestir, camisa manga larga color negro.

Salimos del apartamento a buen tiempo, había algo de tráfico pero nada que provocase mayor retraso.

Llegamos a tiempo al restaurant, mi hermano se veía nervioso, y al verme acompañada se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Hola, Kankuro-saludé- te presento a Shikamaru-agregué

-Hola, Shikamaru- con un apretón de manos- me alegro que pudieras acompañarnos está noche-

-Mucho gusto, gracias por la invitación-respondió Shika, agradecido

-Les presentó a mi novia, Meiko- aludiendo a la dama cerca de ellos

-Mucho gusto, Meiko- comenté animada

-Señorita, un placer-comentó Shikamaru

-Bien, sentemonos... Tengo algo de hambre-dijo Kankuro

-No sería extraño-dije

Nos sentamos, y el mesonero nos entregó la carta, cada uno seleccionó una comida y se decidió tomar vino mientras esperábamos.

La plática se había vuelto amena, Mikoto era enfermera y se habían conocido a través de un amigo en común. Sirvieron la comida y escuchamos que alguien gritaba mi nombre en la recepción

-Temari mi amor! Por ese inútil me dejaste! Qué haces allí? Ven por mi, amor me haces falta!-gritaba un Hidan ebrio.

Mi reacción: tomar la mano de Shikamaru y apretarla, me miró buscando mantener la mirada

-Oye... Temari, ese tipo te está buscando, es mejor que le digas algo o entrará hasta aquí-dijo Kankuro preocupado

-Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto Shika

-No iré hasta la recepción, es un imbecil que me ha molestado un par de ocasiones. No nos preocupemos- respondí lo más serena que pude, en realidad me sentía algo nerviosa con Shikamaru y que pudiese ocasionar un problema mayor.

-Tienes razón, además este sitio cuenta con seguridad, ya deben estar sacándolo - aseguró Kankuro.

-Temari, mi amor iré por tí! Sólo por ti!-gritaba Hidan, mientras lo sacaban del restaurant.

La cena ahora continuaba sin tocar ese punto, terminamos y quedamos de reunirnos de nuevo. Shikamaru, miraba a la feliz pareja, quizás analizando lo que había pasado. Nos despedimos y ya en el auto de regreso, recibí una nueva llamada.

-Hola-respondi

-Voy a matarlo... Shhh... Eres solo mía- dijo Hidan en tono serio y amenazante

Colgué inmediatamente la llamada

-Quieres era?-preguntó Shika- Te has puesto pálida de repente- agregó

-Nadie... No es nada- dije nerviosa

-Si no es nada, por qué te pones pálida?-pregunto de nuevo

-No me siento bien, por favor no preguntes-dije esquivando

-Hay veces que no entiendo. Esta bien, te dejaré tranquila.-soltó Shika

Minutos después llegamos al apartamento, prácticamente llegue corriendo al baño, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y necesitaba sacar de alguna forma. Abrí la ducha, me quité la ropa y entre, deje que el agua corriera, mis lágrimas salieron poco a poco. Para mí, el tiempo se detuvo hasta que sentí que Shika me abrazaba por la espalda

-Dime que pasa-susurro en mi oído

-Hidan... Hidan -murmuré

-De él era la llamada?-pregunto

-Si-Asentí-y lo peor es que quiere quitarte del camino-dije entre sollozos sin mirarle a los ojos

-Ya- tomo mi rostro me hizo verlo a los ojos- mientras esté aquí nada va a pasarme, nadie va a lastimarnos, ya me encargaré de ese idiota- aseguró

-yo..yo- dije entrecortado

-Shhh... Ya no importa-apretando un poco su abrazo. Me besó tiernamente. - aún quiero terminar lo que había empezado- susurró

Mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja, deshizo el abrazo y me presionó sobre la pared de cerámica, una de sus manos se posó en mi cadera mientras que la otra la coloco sobre mi muslo, acariciandolo, volvió a besarme aún más exigente, cedí y mis manos fueron a parar a su cuello, me subí a su cintura, sentía el roce de su sexo sobre el mío, prolongando su entrada.

-Eres... Tan jodidamente hermosa-dijo lascivo

-mmm... Shika... Para de torturar me... Entra... Ahora-murmuré exigiendo, grité al sentirlo dentro de mí, quedando sin aliento.

Continuamos la faena, mientras nos besamos, Shika bajo a mi cuello mordiendo suave, y me subió un poco para devorar mis senos, volvió a ingresar fuerte, me arrancó otro grito de euforia, y aumentó el ritmo, me faltaba el aliento, cuando me deje llevar, un par de embestidas más y él se vino conmigo, Shika puso su sonrisa de medio lado, ambos respirando entrecortado, me mantuvo para que no me cayera mientras salía de mí.

-No voy a permitir que un imbécil me quite oírte gritar de placer cada vez que tenemos sexo-susurro en mi oído, y tomó el jabón para enjabonarme primero, después cambiamos. Al terminar de asearnos, nos vestimos y fuimos a la cama. Dormimos, al día siguiente había que volver al trabajo.

Hola, espero que les agrade este capítulo y me gustaría saber si la historia va por buen camino, si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en escribirlas buenas o malas. Gracias por leer. :)


	7. Cap6: obsesiones y oscuridad

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Despertamos... Nos miramos, sonreímos.

Me levanté para arreglarme para ir a la oficina, Shika, miraba como me desvestía, detallando cada movimiento, cuando ya no había pieza que quitar,

-Que miras?-pregunté sensual

-Yo...yo...-dijo poniendo su mano en su cabeza, nervioso

-Quieres venir?- insinué

-Cada vez que quieras- respondió arrebatándole un beso, y apretando mi trasero. Y si, terminamos teniendo sexo, otra vez. ;D

Cada uno se dirigió a su oficina, sin mayor retraso.

Xxxx

Pov Hidan.

Yo...yo... Sólo la quiero a ellA, si a ella, no hay mas... No debo buscar más... Es ella, es tan hermosa, tiene piel de angel, y su sabor... Oh Dios! Es tan perfecta. Su cabello, sus ojos...

Este es un buen plan, si... Buen plan... Ya hablé con la secretaria, ella cree que la amo, pero no es así... Yo amo a Temari, mi princesa... lo hago por ella... Si ella no me hubiese dejado... Esa noche... Esa maldita noche... Ella no debió hacerme esa escena... No... No a mí... Ella me ama... Tiene que pedirme perdón... Si, tienen que hacerlo porque me ama... Me ama... A mí su gran amor ... A mí... Quiero que me aclame como su único Dios... Yo, el Dios Hidan...(tono psicótico obsesivo)

Me dirigí a su oficina, ya había hablado con la secretaria, lleve 2 cafés, uno para ella y otro para Temari, mi amor. Ambos tenían pastillas disueltas para dormir, la secretaria le entregaría el café y luego iría por ella, Temari.

Y así lo hizo, porque piensa que la amo, pero yo amo a Temari.

Espere media hora, le coqueteé a la secretaria porque era parte del plan, solo por eso, mis ojos son solo para ella Temari, mi princesa.

Cuando las pastillas hicieron efecto, entre a su oficina, se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio, se ve tan tierna así, sin gritar, la tomé en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi auto en el estacionamiento.

Puse la marcha y salimos a un sitio fuera de la ciudad, una casa de campo.

En el camino le dije lo mucho que la amaba, bese sus manos, ella seguía dormida, no podía disculparse todavía, no podía decirme que me amaba... Tenía que esperar...

Llegamos al lugar, cuando detuve el auto para bajarla, estaba despertando, tuve que ponerle una inyección, un poco, solo un poco y volvió a dormir.

La cargué de nuevo para llevarla a la habitación, le quite la ropa, la observé... Oh Dios! Verla así, me hizo tocarme, me encendió... La acosté, y le abrí las piernas, con esa vista empecé a saborearme, me desvestí... Estaba erecto, por ella... Empecé a masajear me subir y bajar con mi mano... Se me ocurrió tomarle fotos.. si fotos, así... Abierta para mí, solo para mí... muchas fotos después, decidí tomar su mano y colocarla en mi erección, oh Dios... Es mejor que cuando lo hacíamos... Toque sus senos, bese sus labios, seguí explorando, mordí sus senos, ya no aguantaba más y me corrí... Me corrí en su mano... la cubrí con la sabana...Me acosté a su lado... Minutos después me dió hambre, salí del cuarto cerré la puerta con seguro y fui a la cocina...

Pov Temari

Estaba en mi oficina cuando mi secretaria me ofreció un café, lo acepte porque es una persona en la que confiaba.

Me empecé a sentir extraña, con sueño, un poco mareada... Me recosté en mi escritorio a esperar que pasara el malestar... Todo se volvió negro.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, sentí que alguien me tenía en brazos, pensé que era Shika, que me había descompensado y me llevaba a casa... Me moví un poco más... Y sentí una inyección... Pero... Todo negro otra vez...

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormida, no sé dónde estoy... Está oscuro... No hay sonidos... Me duelen los músculos, pero debo moverlos... Oh Dios!... Estoy desnuda... Me aferro a la sábana que me cubre... Que ha pasado conmigo... Mis lágrimas empiezan a rodar... No las puedo contener... Me hago un ovillo en la cama... Hace frío... Me haces falta Shika... Dónde estoy?... Dónde estás?... Que me ha pasado?... la cabeza me da vueltas...

Alguien abrió la puerta...

-Eres... Eres tú...-tartamudeé

-Si.. amor soy yo... No iba a dejar que ese idiota con aire de interesante me apartará de tu lado...-dijo Hidan en tono arrogante

-Por... Por qué?-pregunté aterrada

-Porque eres solo para mí... -suspiro- te amo y si te he traído hasta aquí es para que nadie nos moleste...-acarició mi rostro, instintivamente voltee hacia otro lado

-Mírame... Mírame solo a mi amor... Sabes tan bien... Tu piel... Tu aroma... -susurro lascivo

Me paralice... Él... Él... Me ha tocado... Ahora entendí algunas cosas... Me giré hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, vomité lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Hidan me miró, sonrió... Y cerro la puerta de nuevo.

Pov Shikamaru

Habíamos tenido una buena cena con su hermano y la novia. Me inquietó un poco la llamada de Hidan y como Temari trató de asumir toda la carga, trató de concentrar la culpa en ella, y no le dejé hacerlo, al igual que yo cuando no sabía si decirle o no lo de mi trabajo, decidí hacerle el amor, no había culpa, ni Hidan ni nada, solo nosotros. Así ella me enseñó a sobrellevar las cargas, ella es la mujer fuerte que no se detiene frente a un obstáculo.

Decidí llamarla para invitarla a comer... No respondía, y si secretaria tampoco.

Respiré profundo

Buscando calma

Espere un par de minutos

Lo volví a intentar... Nada

Mi teléfono sonó con una llamada entrante

-Si, diga- conteste

-Hola... Habla la secretaria de la srta Temari...-dijo nerviosa- su número está como emergencia

-Si, la recuerdo... Emergencia?-pregunté

-Si, es que... Que... Ella ha desaparecido-soltó

-Desaparecido?-abrí mis ojos por la sopresa- cómo? Cuando? Dónde?- dije tenso

-yo... Yo...-trato de decir

-Ya voy para allá-aseguré

Corté la llamada.

Salí disparado de mi oficina al estacionamiento, llamé a Asuma y le pedí que me cubriera.


	8. Cap7

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru

Fuí lo más rápido que me permitía mi auto y el tráfico de la ciudad. Cuando llegué estaba la policía junto a la secretaria interrogandola sobre lo sucedido, por otra parte estaban analizando el vídeo de seguridad.

-Buenas, soy Shikamaru. Me acaba de llamar la secretaria por la desaparición de la srta Temari- me presenté al policía encargado

-Bien, puede por favor contestar algunas preguntas? Para poder encaminar un poco la investigación.-explico el oficial

-Si, dígame haré todo para ayudar-respondi

-Sabe si la srta tenía algún enemigo, acosador o persona que la haya amenazado en los últimos días?- preguntó el oficial

-Si, era un exnovio por lo que había entendido, pero no pensaba que era algo serio.- respondí

-Lo conoce?, Sabe cómo se llama?-preguntó de nuevo el oficial

-No lo conozco, pero su nombre es Hidan- respondí

-Bien, por favor pase con el equipo que está analizando el vídeo. Le informaré el avance de la investigación-dijo el oficial señalando al segundo grupo de oficiales.

-Esta es la escena fue filmada dos horas antes, el joven de allí le entrega unos cafés a la secretaria, se dirige al lobby, toma el tiempo y regresa. Cuando lo hace, ambas están sedadas en sus asientos. -comentó uno de los oficiales, que retrasaba y adelantaba el vídeo en diferentes velocidades. Cuando se percataron de mi presencia

-Quieres es usted?-pregunto el oficial encargado de la tarea

-Yo soy Shikamaru y soy el contacto de emergencia de la Srta que ha sido raptada. Aquel oficial (señalando al anterior), me ha dicho que debía dirigirme aquí- razoné

-Bien, vamos a ver... -Buscó una imagen en el vídeo y la congeló- Conoce a este sujeto?- preguntó

-No, no lo había visto.- respondí

\- Conoce a la secretaria que se encuentra al otro lado de la sala?- preguntó de nuevo

-He hablado con ella un par de ocasiones, y he venido porque ella me avisó lo que estaba pasando- respondí

-Bien, entonces... Eso es todo por ahora, se le mantendrá informado.

-Gracias oficial.- dije y me alejé un poco.

Ya sabía lo que había pasado, ese café al venir de alguien de confianza Tem lo ingirió sin inconvenientes. Y al caer dormida fue más fácil trasladarla. Me masajee un poco la sien, debía moverme más rápido que ellos, tanto la policía como el secuestrador.

Pov Temari

Hidan había cerrado la puerta.

Tomó la sábana y me limpió la boca de los excesos del vómito.

-Eres tan hermosa...-dijo otra vez, acariciando mi rostro, volví a esquivarlo, me apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, haciendo que lo mirará a los ojos

-Estas aquí y vas a hacer lo que diga... Porque sé que me amas a mi, y no al inútil de Shikamaru...- en el agarre había aumentado progresivamente la fuerza, haciendo que una lágrima se corriera por mi rostro. Me empujó sobre la cama y se puso encima, con una mano aprisionó mis manos sobre mi cabeza, y con la otra retiró la sábana que nos separaba, sus piernas presionaban las mías para inmovilizar me por completo

-Asi me gustas más... Sin nada que te cubra...- decía saboreando el momento, miré en otra dirección, inmovilizada. Me preguntaba si Shika ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-Co... Cómo sabes su nombre?- logré decir

-Te seguí... Eres de hábitos.-respondió asegurando que era obvio

Besó mi cuello y el valle entre mis senos.

-Te dejaré descansar... Amor... Lo de temprano fue... una perfecta reconciliación...- aseguró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

Pov Shikamaru

Piensa... Puse mis dedos en forma de bol...

La secretaria está involucrada en esto hasta cierto punto. Para aceptarle el café, él tuvo que haber venido antes, así que debe conocer sus hábitos.

Ya pude conocer tu rostro Hidan por el vídeo de seguridad, anoche en la cena Temari al presionar mi mano, sabía que me mantenía retenido para no causar problemas. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, y ahora es la oportunidad de enseñarte lo que puedo hacer.

Te encontraré donde quiera que estés Tem, lo juro.

Decidí realizar una llamada

-Asuma, tengo un problema, necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas-dije serio

-Claro, nos vemos en donde siempre?- preguntó

-No, hoy quiero que nos reunamos en la oficina.-respondí serio.

-Está bien, 10 minutos. -aseguró

Corté la llamada, y me dirigí a mi auto, lo encendí y arranqué con dirección a la oficina.

Xxxx xxxx

Al llegar mi asistente me indicó que Asuma estaba adentro esperándome. No me hizo otro pregunta al ver mi semblante serio.

-Has llegado muy rápido, Asuma- comenté

-Cuando se trata de un problema hay que actuar lo más rápido posible y más aún cuando te involucra a tí, Shikamaru.-respondió

-Bien, esta es la situación, ella ha sido raptada.-solté sin más

-Cuando? Dónde?- preguntó Asuma

-Hoy, hace 2horas 15 minutos y contando, en su oficina. El principal sospechoso es su ex, se llama Hidan.-relate

-Bien, tenemos por dónde empezar, buscaremos al tal Hidan si no te contacta primero, intervendré los teléfonos, colocaré vigilancia en su apartamento, y en el tuyo por precaución-relató las medidas a seguir

-Asuma, debo agradecerte esto que haces... -dije

-Sé que harías lo mismo por mí o Kurenai... -susurro

-Debo... Avisarle a sus hermanos...-comenté decaído

-Si... Y no te preocupes, la encontraremos primero que cualquiera.

-Lo sé... -dije más para mí mismo que para Asuma

-Shikamaru, ella es fuerte. - aseguró Asuma.

Nos despedimos y Asuma salió de la oficina dispuesto a hacer todo lo que había mencionado.

Llamé a Kankuro:

-Hola... Kankuro-saludé en tono de muy pocos amigos

-Hola, Shikamaru. -respondió- he tratado de hablar con Temari, pero no me responde. Sabes algo de ella?-preguntó

-Kankuro, a ella... A Temari la han secuestrado- dije sin dar muchos rodeos.

-Co... cómo que la han secuestrado?-preguntó en shock

-Si, hoy en su oficina, están haciendo la investigación correspondiente. -dije dándole esperanza

-Maldicion!- gritó alterado

-Kankuro, yo... Yo la voy a encontrar... Cálmate por favor-dije

-Shikamaru... Ella ... Es mi hermana... Como le pasó esto?... Cómo?-decía indignado

-Kankuro, ella va a estar bien. Te lo aseguro, te llamaré en lo que sepa algo-respondí, no podía darle más información

-Está bien, estaré pendiente. Gracias por avisar.-respondió resignado.

Fin de la llamada.

Me recosté sobre la silla de la oficina, encendí la laptop y empecé a investigar, no me he ganado el título de estratega por ser simpático. Empecé por buscar fotos actuales de Hidan, últimas relaciones, sitios que ha visitado, pagos con tarjetas de crédito, correos electrónicos, propiedades, autos... Será una larga noche...

Pov Temari

Respiré profundo, volví a cubrirme. Ya Hidan no estaba, volvió el silencio.

Ya... Han pasado unas horas, ya Shika debe estar enterado... No... No debo rendirme... Suspiré...

Cómo Hidan sabe su nombre?

Sabrá cual es su verdadero trabajo?

Debo...

Saber cómo ha pasado esto?


	9. Cap8: Luz en el camino

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

No he podido dormir bien, me duele la cabeza, no me he podido ver en un espejo pero puedo asegurar que parezco un zombie, con ojeras marcadas. Hidan está abriendo la puerta...

-Mi amor, te he traído tu café favorito y algo de cereal para qué comas- dijo muy contento

-No lo quiero.- dije tajante

-Pues Tendrás que comer porque no quiero que pierdas esa figura-respondió altanero- además, ya encargué tu vestido de novia... En unos días llega.

-No, lo quiero.-dije tajante, tomando la comida y el café para tirarlo a la pared más cercana

-Amor.. amor..-dijo Hidan acercándose, me tomó por el cuello para asfixiarme-no me hagas enojar- levantándome unos centímetros del suelo, sentí el aumento de la presión -recuerda que yo lo se todo

-Hi... Hi..-no pude articular palabra

-Ves? Si colaboras nos entendemos-dijo soltandome, caí en el piso palpando mi cuello.

-Ya que has desperdiciado la comida... No te daré otra ración, hasta que me ruegues por ella.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se dirigió a la puerta, salió y cerró con seguro.

Pov Shikamaru

Ya no sé cuántas tazas de café he tomado, me mantuve despierto toda la noche, logré averiguar un par de direcciones, tendré que inspeccionar hoy. Y después, investigar a la secretaria, creo que ella está más involucrada en esto de lo que aparenta.

Pov Hidan

Cerré la puerta y suspiré, es tan terca y obstinada cuando se lo propone... En fin, ya está aquí solo tengo que esperar a que ceda o eso dijo la secretaria... Llevarla al límite... O algo así, para lograr que me ame... Y que olvide a ese idiota...

Pov Shikamaru

He investigado más de cerca las opciones, pero no hay ningún indicio de ella, nada que me pueda decir su condición.(transcurre todo el día)

Suena mi celular con una llamada entrante

-Hola-respondi

-Hey Shikamaru, hasta el momento no he encontrado nada extraño con el tal Hidan, sospechas de alguien más? Es para cubrir todas las opciones.- preguntó Asuma.

-Si, sospecho de alguien más, pero quiero verificar personalmente.- respondí

-Está bien, mantenme informado- dijo Asuma, cortando la llamada.

Estiré un poco los músculos, masajee el cuello, subí al auto y me dirigí a la oficina de nuevo, no he podido comer, estar sin ella es tan difícil, nunca había sentido este tipo de tensión.

Primero, investigar a la secretaria, al igual que con Hidan todo ahora puede servirme para avanzar.

Pov Temari

Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Me siento algo débil... Me rindo ante el sueño...

Pov Hidan

Abrí la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Temari, ya pasada la media noche, no me escucho entrar así que aproveche de ponerle otra inyección.

Esperé unos momentos...

La desvestí

Y la empecé a besar, baje por su cuello, sus senos...

Me desvestí, abrí con delicadeza sus piernas y entre... Oh Dios! Es tan jodidamente bueno...

Minutos después de terminar, volví a cerrar con seguro la puerta.

Pov Shikamaru

He podido encontrar dos indicios... Ya han pasado 1 día y 2 noches con la de hoy... Me recosté sobre mi asiento en la oficina, decidí descansar un par de minutos..

La voz de mi secretaria llamando me saco del sueño ... Ya había amanecido, me estiré, mire lo que había encontrado y salí para alistarme en mi apartamento.

En el auto, llamé a Asuma:

-Asuma, por favor investiga está dirección "...", Y avísame lo que encuentras..-dije somnoliento

-Bien, lo haré.. te ha llamado la policía?-preguntó

-No, nada que ver... -comenté

-Bien, te llamo en lo que llegue -dijo cortando la llamada

Pasaron unos minutos y llegué al apartamento. Estacioné el auto y subí al piso correspondiente, abrí la puerta... Me paralice un instante, observé el panorama, hacía falta ella. Volví en sí, debía encontrarla, terminé de entrar, me desvestí y tome una ducha con agua fría para despertar los sentidos. Me vestí, tomé una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y me dirigí a la última dirección.

Era un alquiler a nombre de la secretaria, estaba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad y para ser honestos, un alto costo de alquiler comparado con lo que gana al mes es llamativo.

Al llegar al lugar, era tranquilo. Rodeado de naturaleza. Decidí tocar la puerta, al hacerlo me encontré cara a cara con Hidan

-Buenas, vengo a buscar a la secretaria de la Srta Temari-dije para ver su reacción

-Claro... Pasa... Ya la llamo-dijo muy confiado Hidan.

Al entrar, noté que había hecho comida para dos, decidí quedarme de pie... Hidan había cerrado la puerta, y empuñado algo en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Para que necesitas a la secretaria?-preguntó al pie de la escalera

-El oficial encargado de la investigación, me ha pedido que venga por ella en esta dirección-dije

-Bien... Bien...-dijo en un susurro, lanzándose sobre mí, empezando un forcejeo, golpes iban y venían de ambos para inmovilizar al contrario, lo golpee un par de veces en el estómago dejándolo sin aire, pero aún así no dejaba de luchar para tratar de contenerme. Con la respiración entre cortada, le di un golpe en la mandíbula, dejandolo por fin noqueado. (Al fin veo la ganancia de tanto entrenamiento físico)

Busqué en su bolsillo, tenía unas llaves y una inyectadora pequeña con un líquido espeso. Lo amarre con un cordón que estaba por allí, tomé las llaves y empecé a recorrer habitación por habitación, la mayoría se encontraba vacía. Hasta que me dirigí hasta la última en el piso inferior de la casa, ésta daba al sótano. La última llave abrió por descarte y entré...

El lugar estaba oscuro, baje por las escaleras, poco a poco, al pie de las escaleras había un interruptor, al accionarlo, encendí la luz de la habitación. Y allí... Allí estaba Temari. Inconsciente. A medio cubrir por una sábana sucia, con el cuerpo marcado por moretones de chupones. Me paralicé... Mi corazón se aceleró... Corrí hasta ella, al tomarla entre mis brazos, no me respondía... Seguía respirando, estaba viva... Pero en una especie de trance por drogas. Solté un par de lágrimas... la cubrí lo mejor que pude con la sábana. Salí de allí a paso seguro. Al llegar a la sala Hidan seguía inconsciente. Continúe mi camino hasta el auto dónde dejé a Temari, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Asuma

-La encontré, está viva, la llevaré a la oficina...-Dije aún conmocionado

-Está bien... Y el secuestrador?-preguntó

-Está en esta dirección "...", Por favor encárgate de lo demás-dije

-Claro! Ya organizo las unidades... Al fin podremos dormir en paz-dijo Asuma en tono de consuelo.

-Asuma... Gracias.-dije y rodaron un par de lágrimas más.

-Shikamaru, no te preocupes. Hablamos más tarde- dijo colgando la llamada.

Me subí al auto, salí de allí a máxima velocidad a la oficina...

Minutos después estaba cargando a Temari para ingresarla a la sala de emergencia en el edificio... Fue atendida rápidamente, dejándome en la sala de espera.

Ya está aquí... Ya está conmigo... Suspiré... Me senté en la silla, y marqué a Kankuro.

-La encontré... A Temari... La encontré-dije

-Gracias Shikamaru! Gracias a Dios! Está bien? Dónde están ahora?- dijo emocionado

-Le están haciendo unos exámenes, cuando pueda te aviso para que nos reunamos-dije conteniendo la emoción

-Está bien, llamaré a Gaara...-dijo

-Hablamos luego- dije cortando la llamada.

Pasaron un par de horas, cuando al fin me llamaron para indícame si estado

-Agente Nara... Por favor pase con el doctor que está el la habitación al final del pasillo-dijo una enfermera

-Bien... Gracias- dije y salí al encuentro con el doctor

-Agente, tome asiento por favor.-dijo educadamente

-Lo escucho- dije prestando atención

-La paciente que ha traído se encuentra estable, se le diagnosticó una leve deshidratación, leve desnutrición y algunas marcas debido a que fue asaltada sexualmente. Ya hemos tomado cartas en el asunto y utilizado el kit para el caso. -dijo sereno

-Cuando puedo verla?-pregunté

-Ella está en la habitación 103, está dormida y recibiendo tratamiento por lo que he mencionado- dijo serio

-Bien, iré a verla- me levanté de la silla, cuando me dirigía a la puerta el doctor me detuvo.

-No hubo consecuencias más graves (embarazo), dale tiempo para que se recupere y un poco más para que siga adelante-dijo aconsejando, a lo que asentí y me dirigí a la habitación 103.

Entré vi a Temari,sobre la cama, estaba conectada a un monitor, indicando su ritmo cardíaco, y tenía una vía intravenosa. Su cara estaba limpia y su respiración serena.

Tomé la silla del acompañante, y me senté junto a la cama, tomándole la mano

-Ya estoy aquí... -dije en un susurro- perdóname por llegar tan tarde- dije apretando un poco su mano, recosté mi cara junto a su mano y caí dormido...


	10. Cap9: Te amo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

No sabía dónde estaba...

El olor agrio había desaparecido...

Siento el cuerpo algo rígido...

Pero...

Muevo mi mano

Alguien la sostiene...

Siento los párpados pesados...

Debo...

Suspiro

Abro lentamente mis ojos, aún es de noche,

Es una oscuridad distinta

Distinta?

Techo blanco, y reflejo de luces

Giro mi rostro lentamente a donde siento el agarre

Veo una cabellera negra

Muevo un poco la mano

Él se levanta sobresaltado

Lo miro

Ahora sí puedo detallar su rostro

Shika... Eres tú...

-Hey...-dije en un susurro, medio sonreí

-Temari!- dijo sorprendido- estás despierta!. Asentí

-Perdóname-susurró tomando mi mano y soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Por qué me pides perdón?-pregunté

-No... No llegue a tiempo-dijo decepcionado de si mismo

-Mmm... Eso...-susurré-

-Yo... Te busqué lo más rápido que pude... -susurro

-Lo sé, no me rendí porque sabia que me encontrarias -dije con calma

-Sabias que te encontraría?- preguntó sorprendido

-Hacer lo correcto es lo que te apasiona... Usar tu cerebro para solucionar problemas-dije analítica

-Es más que eso... Yo...-se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo, me levanté con gran esfuerzo para quedar sentada en la cama, volví a recostarme- yo... Pensé que te perdería... -terminó de soltar

-Puedes decirme que me ha pasado?- pregunté

-Yo... Yo no sé si deba decírtelo- dijo bajando la voz

-Shika... Dime.- dije seria- quiero la verdad. Sólo eso.

-Es... Que no se como lo tomarás y..- dijo.

-Shika, dime... -interrumpí- Me imagino mil cosas que pudieron haber pasado y creo que merezco saber la verdad... Lo que sea que haya pasado lo siento en el cuerpo.- agregué. Shikamaru, suspiró

-Hidan ha abusado de tí. -dijo al fin, confirmando mi teoría. - él te había drogado. -

-Shika, no es tu culpa. - dije- me... Me salvaste y eso es lo importante- terminé de decir, rodaron un par de lágrimas. Shikamaru, inmediatamente las limpió con su mano, acerco su rostro, y susurró a mi oído:

-Estoy aquí para ti... Sostente en mí... Déjalo salir...- sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

Lloré... Sólo lloré ... Hasta que poco a poco cese mis sollozos. Shikamaru, no me dejó de sostener.

-Te... Te amo-murmuró al creerme dormida.

Pov Shikamaru

Me sorprendieron sus preguntas, nunca imaginé que me pediría la verdad de buenas a primeras. La abracé mientras lloraba, la dejé descansar. Mal momento para decirle que la amaba sin saber lo que ella siente, pero era ahora o nunca, no podía quedarme con la duda si no se lo decía o al menos intentar decirle.

Han pasado un par de horas, cuando recibí la llamada de Asuma:

-Shikamaru, se que estás en el hospital, pero debes saber algo importante.-dijo serio

-Si, dime. - afirmando que podía hablar sin inconvenientes

-Cuando terminaban de arrestar a Hidan y recoger las evidencias, la secretaria de Temari, se acercó al lugar, actuaba de manera extraña... Decidí interrogarla, pero ha dicho que no dirá nada, si tú no vienes a hacerle las preguntas- relató la situación

-Bien, yo también quiero saber muchas cosas... -dije- iré a interrogarla en 2 horas, Temari está dormida, esperaré a alguno de sus hermanos- concluí

-Sala de interrogatorio 2. -dijo Asuma, concluyendo la llamada.

Suspiré, ví la hora: 6 AM. Marqué a Kankuro

-Hola... Disculpa la hora- dije

-Hola, ya puedo ir a verla? Gaara llegará al medio día del viaje- dijo entusiasta

-Si, solo que necesito ir a buscarle algo de ropa y si puedes venir ahora sería de mucha ayuda.- dije

-Si... Claro. Mándame la dirección y en 20 minutos llego. -aseguró Kankuro

-Ok... Te espero- colgué la llamada, y le envié la dirección por mensaje de texto.

Me estiré, volví a sentarme al lado de Tem, la detalle con la mirada, perdí la noción del tiempo, hasta que escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Hola, Kankuro- saludé

-Hola... Como está?- pregunto en un susurro

-Descansa por ahora, no le preguntes nada de lo sucedido, luego te daré los detalles. -dije recogiendo mi celular y la chaqueta

-Bien... -dijo sentándose a su lado para cuidarle el sueño

-Vendré en un par de horas a lo mucho... Avísame si hay cambios- dije a manera de despido, cerrando la puerta.

Masajee mi sien, me estiré. Y me encaminé a la sala de interrogatorio 2, estaba en el mismo edificio en un 5to piso. Subí en ascensor. Saludé caras conocidas.

Al llegar al piso que me correspondía, saque mi identificación, y accedí finalmente a la sala, la secretaria estaba sentada esperándome

-Emocionada por verme?-pregunté

-Mas de lo que te imaginas-sonrió a manera de respuesta

-Bien, dime la razón de que querías que yo te interrogara?-

-Porque si es la última vez que te veo, me doy un gusto de verte a la cara-dijo seductora

-De donde conoces a Hidan?-serio pregunté

-El es una conquista de Temari, fue fácil hacer que la secuestrará -sonrisa malévola-

-Facil?-interrumpí

-Si... El tipo es obsesivo, solo un par de palabras y ya, unas pastillas especiales y ya... Sencillo -dijo con suficiencia

-Por qué le harías el camino fácil a él?-

-Porque desde que la conozco nunca había estado con alguien que valiera la pena, hasta que llegaste tú. - dijo afirmando lo obvio

-Yo?-pregunté

-Tu... Eres para mí no para ella... Sólo para mí... -dijo seria

-Querias quitarla del camino?-

-Si... Así me mirarías y te enamorarías de mí..- afirmó

-Bien, para tu información, Temari es mía, y no miraré a alguien que hace daño a los demás por envidiar una pareja de su supuesta amiga... Otra cosa... Mi equipo es especial y te han conseguido muchos años en la cárcel... Nos vemos. -terminé de decir y salí de la sala

Al cerrarse la puerta me encontré a Asuma:

-Ella está bien?-refiriéndose a Temari

-Si. Esta con su hermano... Un par de obsesivos... -dije resignado

-Si, que ya no molestaran más... - afirmó- por cierto Kurenai quiere conocerla

-Está bien, te aviso para cenar, a penas se está recuperando. -dije aceptando la invitación. Asuma asintió.

Salí de allí, baje al estacionamiento, encendí el auto y salí al apartamento, al llegar tomé un baño, me cambié de ropa y arme la maleta de Tem, pijamas, toallas, y otros. Al terminar volví a la sala de urgencias.

Al llegar casi era medio día, recordé que Kankuro mencionó lo de la llegada del hermano menor al aeropuerto. Toqué la puerta de la habitación y entre:

-Hola de nuevo...- dije emocionado, Temari estaba comiendo gelatina, sonreía con la historia de Kankuro

-Hola!- respondió Kankuro

-Hola- respondió Tem, con una sonrisa.

-Kankuro toma las llaves de mí auto-dije lanzandolas- ve a buscar algo que hacer

-Oye... Yo quiero estar un rato con Temari!- protestó

-Ve... Ya casi es hora y el aeropuerto es lejos-dije

-Nani... Voy, nos vemos!- dijo a la carrera

-Aeropuerto?- preguntó Temari

-Seguro va por su novia- aseguré restándole importancia y tomé asiento a su lado

-Oye...-dijo tomando mi rostro haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- yo... Yo -suspiró- te amo-murmuró poniéndose ruborizada. Me paralicé.

-Si... Si me escuchaste?-pregunté nervioso

-Si -dijo asintiendo- y quería decírtelo, porque encerrada en ese lugar, me aterró la idea de no haber dicho esto antes-

-Te amo-murmuré sonrojandome


	11. Cap: volver?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Shikamaru se había sentado a mi lado, Kankuro había ido por su novia al aeropuerto, así que intenté algo:

-oye... -tome su rostro para que me mirara a los ojos- yo... Yo- suspiré- te amo- murmuré ruborizándome

-Si... Si me escuchaste?- había preguntado nervioso

-Sí-asentí- quería decírtelo, porque encerrada en ese lugar, me aterró la idea de no haber dicho esto antes-

-Te amo-murmuró sonrojado, tocamos nuestras frentes, un par de segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por la enfermera

-Señorita, agente, disculpe la intromisión pero le toca el cambio de suero.- dijo la enfermera, Shika y yo, nos apartamos. La enfermera prosiguió con su tarea.

No dijimos nada más, me recosté cerrando los ojos, Shika tomaba mi mano mientras esperaba que la enfermera terminara.

Al momento siguiente, la enfermera salió de la habitación y entró el doctor encargado

-Buenos días señorita-dijo- me alegro que ya se sienta un poco mejor... Los exámenes que se le realizaron salieron dentro de los parámetros normales- dijo sereno

-Mucho gracias doctor-dije

-Doctor, cuando le dará de alta?- pregunto Shikamaru

-Ha evolucionado bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, si sigue así, el día de mañana-respondió- nos vemos para la visita de la tarde- se despidió.

Pasaron unos minutos, Shika había guardado silencio, como esperando algo... Alguien tocó la puerta

-Temari, quiero que veas quién vino a verte.. -dijo Kankuro emocionado

-Que pase de una vez-dije exigiendo

Al hacerlo, Gaara pasó a la habitación..

-Hola, Temari. -dijo serio- disculpa por no haber venido antes-

-Gaara... Ven.. por el amor de Dios! Deja la seriedad... Ven-lo alenté para recibirlo en un abrazo. Shika y Kankuro miraron el encuentro con cariño

-Estás mejor?- preguntó Gaara

-Si... Mucho mejor- aseguré con un par de lágrimas

-Bien- respondió

-Gaara, te presento a Shikamaru-agregué señalando

-Mucho gusto -dijo Gaara, aparentando su mano

-Igual- dijo Shika sonriendo.- el doctor dijo que le dará de alta mañana.

-Bien... -respondió Gaara.

-Los dejaré que hablen un rato... Iré a hacer algo- dijo Shika, asentí mientras salía de la habitación.

La charla con mis hermanos se hizo amena... Gaara había iniciado una serie de negocios en el extranjero y Kankuro alardeó de su novia.

-Temari, que es para ti Shikamaru?-preguntó Gaara

-oh... Él.. él..-tartamudeé

-Pregunto porque cuando lo ves te brilla la mirada...- acotó, me hizo ruborizar

-yo... Yo... -sin palabras

-Lo quieres?-preguntó, asentí

-Bien, cuando nos toque irnos quedarás en buenas manos- dijo tranquilo.

-Gaara, Shikamaru rescató a Temari estará bien cuidada.- aseguró Kankuro.

Después de eso, escuché sus historias...

Pov Shikamaru

Les dije a sus hermanos que le darían de alta mañana, salí para darles privacidad. Mientras salía un mensaje llegó a mi celular "Hidan está libre"... devolví la llamada inmediatamente

-Asuma... Qué pasó?-pregunté alterado

-El muy hijo de puta es conocido del juez que lleva el caso, y pago una fianza mientras llega la audiencia y la presentación de pruebas para ir a juicio-dijo obstinado

-Maldición!- grite furioso

-Shikamaru, es muy peligroso que ambos estén aquí en la ciudad, además tienes que convencerla de que debe ir a declarar al juicio-dijo serio

-Cuando tiempo tarda para la audiencia?-pregunté

-De 10 a 15 dias-dijo resignado

Bufé...

-Shikamaru, hay una opción y puede que te guste...- dijo Asuma pensativo

-Opción?- pregunté

-Si... Verás... Te daré un tiempo de vacaciones... Puedes hospedarse en una cabaña que tengo a las afueras.-dijo calmado

-Seguro?- pregunté

-Si... Los mantendré alejados por un tiempo. Si Hidan tiene contactos puede hacer otras cosas... -dijo pensativo.

-Me cubrirás?- pregunté

-Si... Siempre, como mi propio hijo.- colgó la llamada

Bien... Unas vacaciones obligadas... No sería tan malo. Saldremos mañana mismo. Tengo que decirle a Tem, iré a buscar ropa para quedarme con ella está noche.

Pov Temari

Ha transcurrido la tarde, me he puesto al día con mis hermanos. Me está poniendo nerviosa no saber dónde está Shika... Paciencia...

Tocan la puerta y entra Shikamaru

-Hey... Disculpen la tardanza tenía que arreglar un par de cosas-dijo tranquilo

-Hola... - lo saludé

-Hola!- dijeron a coro mis hermanos-

-Bien.. ya que llegaste debo instalar a Gaara en un hotel, iré a descansar un poco- dijo Kankuro

-Bien, les aviso si hay cambios- aseguró Shika. Ambos salieron de la habitación, despidiéndose de mi con un beso en la mejilla

-Tu hermano menor es algo serio- comento Shikamaru

-Si... Algo- sonreí

Tocaron de nuevo la puerta

-Buenas tardes, vengo a la visita de rutina- dijo sereno el doctor

-Buenas doctor... Adelante -dijo Shika

-Doctor, puedo pedirle un favor?- pregunté nerviosa

-Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle-respondió

-Puedo salir ahora de aquí?-dije. El doctor alterno su mirada a Shika y luego a mí

-Has mejorado mucho, puedo dejarte salir ahora sí prometas venir mañana para una inyección...- dijo

-Bien, acepto. -dije. El doctor salió a llenar las formas correspondiente

-Por que quieres irte?-interrogué

-Quiero irme a casa... -dijo desviando la mirada. Shika suspiró y recogió todas las cosas, en una hora ya estábamos de camino al apartamento. Llamé a mis hermanos y les dije que iría a casa, que luego los llamaba para hacer algo juntos, ambos cansados aceptaron sin mucha protesta.

Llegamos al apartamento, fui directo a la habitación y cerré la puerta, me armé de valor y me desvestí frente al espejo. Tenía unas marcas en el cuello y pequeños moretones en el cuerpo, me froté los hombros un poco, tomé la toalla y fui a darme una ducha con agua fría...

Al rato, Shika tocó la puerta

-Tem... Quieres algo de comer? -preguntó

-No... No nada... Solo dame unos minutos-dije pretendiendo estar bien

-Está bien... -dijo Shika resignado.

Me lave el cabello, el rostro y el cuerpo, mientras cae el agua trato de arrancar la horrible sensación de odiarme, suspiro de nuevo. Al fin decidí salir, tomé la toalla y rodee con ella mi cuerpo. Abrí la puerta del baño y sobre la cama estaba una taza de café tibio, y una nota: "Toma el tiempo que necesites, yo sigo aquí. Shikamaru", me vestí con pijama de pantalón largo y camisa manga larga. Salí de la habitación y caminé a la cocina, donde él estaba mirando su taza de café

-Hey... Gracias...- murmuré

-En donde estabas no daban buen café-comentó

-Me hacía falta-dije

-Solo quiero hacerte feliz-dijo Shika encogiéndose de hombros. Tomé asiento al frente de él, llamando su atención, y me mira de frente

-Yo... Tardaré un poco en volver a ser lo que era...-dije triste

-No... No me importa. -dijo calmado

-Es... difícil- dije sin fuerzas

-No estás sola. -dijo- me tienes a mí, a tus hermanos, es muy diferente de aquella vez.- acotó

-Si... Te tengo a tí-dije cuando caí en cuenta lo diferente que eran las situaciones

-Prometo no tocarte hasta que creas que es el momento. -dijo serio-

-Yo...-tartamudeé

-Vamos de vacaciones- sugirió- sin trabajo ni conocidos, solo nosotros-

-Solo nosotros?-pregunté con algo de entusiasmo

-Si, ya es hora de tomar unas vacaciones, necesitas distraerte en otras cosas, y no encerrarte en pensar en lo que pasó... -dijo alegre

-Después de la visita al médico?- pregunté

-Si.. -afirmo Shika-

-Shikamaru... Duerme conmigo- dije

-Claro!- afirmó

Nos fuimos a la habitación, y como él lo había prometido: solo dormimos.


	12. Cap11: Es tiempo

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Hidan

Estoy en el piso...

Que diablos!

Ah

Ya...

Ya recuerdo

El imbécil me noqueó

Y me amarró...

Ahora estoy siendo llevado a la jefatura

Mmm

Por aquí

Por allá

-Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio y a una llamada- dijo el oficial

-Hacer la llamada... Hacer la llamada!- grité

-Calmese, ya tendrá su turno- dijo serio el oficial. Me mantuve callado hasta que me tocó hacer la llamada

Carraspeo

-Buenas... Por favor con el Juez Kakuso, de su amigo Hidan- dije a su secretaria

-Hidan? A qué se debe el honor?-dijo sarcástico el juez

-Hermano, debes sacarme de aquí como sea... La suma no importa- dije arrogante

-Bien, dame unas horas- afirmó el juez

Salí de la jefatura y me dirigí a un bar cercano. Tomé un par de tragos mientras pensaba a dónde... A dónde... Estarás mi princesa... Dónde?... En cuál hospital?... Lo de anoche fue tan... Exquisito... Quiero repetir... Dónde... Dónde estás amor...

Pov Shikamaru

Tem, se había encerrado en el cuarto, no la quise molestar, debía darle su espacio... me senté en la sala a esperar que regresara.

Aunque.. ya se ha tardado demasiado... debo hacer algo... No puedo dejar que se deprima... Bien, es hora de una taza de café...

Pov Temari

Me desperté... No estaba oscuro ni olía mal. Me acordé que ya no estaba encerrada. Me giré y ví a Shika a mi lado, sereno, parece que si estaba descansando. Me dediqué a detallarlo con la mirada, pronto nos iríamos... Volví a dormir un poco más...

Pov Shikamaru

Me había despertado con el movimiento, aunque no abrí los ojos, sentí su respiración, y acerté en que ella estaba observando me, me relajé por lo menos no había tenido pesadillas... Escuché que su respiración volvía a ser pausada, ya volvió a dormir. Lo mismo hice, al amanecer empieza un día largo...

Pov Temari

Me desperté donde quería estar al lado de él... Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer ruido, fui al baño me arreglé, me dirigí a la cocina a hacer café... Me entretuve viendo un crucigramas viejo, cuando Shika carraspeó para llamar mi atención

-Buenos días... -dije sonriéndole

-Buenos días...-dijo estirándose

-Por qué no me despertaste?-preguntó

-No has dormido lo suficiente... Quería que descansaras un poco- comenté

-Ya... Lo entiendo pero hoy hay que arreglar maletas, despedir a tus hermanos, ir al doctor y salir a dónde vamos a vacacionar -dijo enumerando

-Ya hice un par de esa lista-dije autosuficiente- ya les avisé a mis hermanos que salía de viaje y ya acomodé ambas maletas dormilón-

-Dormilon?-preguntó

-Si... No te levantaste a pesar del ruido- dije relajada

-Me sorprendes... Bien, ya que está casi todo listo iré a ducharme y vamos al doctor y de allí terminamos de salir- concluyó

-Bien... Mientras leeré esto de aquí- dije

Pov Hidan

Diablos!

Dónde están?

Ni llamando a Kakuso me han dado información

Esto me está molestando

Estoy en mi apartamento

Ahh !!!

Los voy a encontrar...

Los haré pagar esta humillación

Verás sufrir poco a poco a Temari

Mi amor te mereces esto por no ser una niña buena

Pov Temari

Salimos del apartamento, minutos después llegamos a la sala de urgencias...

-Buenos días, soy la paciente Temari Sabaku No, vengo por una consulta de rutina

-Buenos días srta el doctor ya le atiende, deme un momento.- dijo la enfermera

-Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Shika

-Es solo una inyección... nada de que preocuparse..-dije tranquila

-Por favor, pase a la habitación el doctor la está esperando- dijo la enfermera

-Voy y vengo...- dije a Shika, al hacerlo me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Buenos días, srta Temari. - saludo el doctor

-Buenos días- respondí

-Tienes mejor semblante, no ha tenido pesadillas? Fiebre?-preguntó antes de apuntarlo en la historia médica

-No, anoche dormí bien y no he tenido fiebre- respondí

-La inyección que te pondré es solo una vitamina, no podía ponerte la mientras estabas recibiendo hidratación. - dijo tranquilo- por favor

Me recoste, y me pusieron la inyección... Salí un momento después

-Ya nos podemos ir- dije alegre

-Todo bien?- preguntó Shika

-Si...ya vamos-dije sonriéndole. Le tome la mano y salimos al auto, nos montamos y salimos a nuestro destino.

Pov Hidan

Tendré que moverme

Contratar más gente

Alguien que los consiga

Ahhh me estoy desesperando

(Lanzó un vaso de vidrio contra la pared)

Pov Asuma

Por ahora todo ha salido como lo planeamos

La parte difícil será que Temari haga la declaración

No han habido movimientos extraños en la oficina, debo seguir al pendiente.

(Recibo un mensaje de Shikamaru)

"Ya salimos. Bien"

Suspiro

Vuelvo a mis labores de papeleo

Volver a asignar las misiones de Shikamaru en otros agentes

Pov Shikamaru

Salimos de la visita al doctor a muy buen tiempo. Aún debo atravesar toda la cuidad, aprovecho que Tem, se distrajo unos minutos y avisé a Asuma que ya habíamos salido.

Conduje unas 4 horas, solo hicimos un par de paradas: una para comer y otra para la gasolina. Desde que salimos Tem, se ha relajado creo que este viaje la hará bien. O eso espero. Además, tendremos la oportunidad de conocernos más.

Pov Temari

Después de 4 horas de viaje llegamos al lugar... Me sorprendí, era hermoso, casa a la orilla de playa, si valió la pena no saber a dónde iríamos desde un principio, la casa se veía familiar, acogedora tenía dos plantas, muchas ventanas y sobre todo el sonido de las olas rompiéndose en un ciclo interminable...

Suspiré...

Ví a Shika ... Era perfecto.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Me encuentro a orilla de playa, viendo el atardecer, el oleaje y pensando...

Han pasado un par de semanas, maravillosas semanas, hemos ido a varios lugares, entre ellos un mercado cerca, hemos ido a varias playas, al centro comercial que está un poco más lejos, en la casa disfrutamos de otras simples: juegos de mesa y películas. Me pregunto cómo estarán mis hermanos? Qué pasaría con Hidan?, Cuando fui interrumpida por Shika al sentarse a mi lado

-Hey... Hay noticias- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Si? Buenas, malas?- pregunté

-De ambas un poco, la buena es que tus hermanos estan bien, están disfrutando de un viaje al extranjero con un socio de Gaara, según han dicho deberíamos ir algún momento, es clima de montaña, con extensiones de sábana, lo cual promete...-

-Y la mala?- pregunté

-Debes presentar tu declaración en el juicio contra Hidan- dijo serio

-Cuando?-

-En 2 días..- dijo

-Dos días?-

-Si... - dijo resignado

-Bien, lo haré. - aseguré

-Lo harás?- dudó

-Si. - me levanté y caminé con dirección a la casa. Shika me siguió

-Segura?- preguntó de nuevo

-Si- reafirmé- ven- lo llame, al acercarse lo suficiente lo besé, él se quedó mudo...- ya es tiempo...- dije en un susurro

-Yo... Yo...- dijo sorprendido-

-Shhhh- lo callé y lo volví a besar, puse mi mano en su nuca haciendo un poco más intenso el beso. Al momento siguiente sentí que tomaba mi cintura, me abrazaba. (Canción para la situación: 'solo para ti' y 'todo cambio' de Camila)

Shika me besaba entre ansioso y temeroso, al parecer no quería presionarme demasiado. Siguió por mi cuello, se alejó solo un momento para verme a los ojos buscando mi aprobación, asentí... Abrió mi camisa lentamente, con un poco de temblor en las manos, me besó lento, sentí que era solo para mí. Me miró, como observando una obra de arte, ya no tenía moretones ni rastro alguno de Hidan.

Quitó la camisa, suspiró, prosiguió besando mi abdomen, lo acarició como grabando en su memoria el momento.

Mi respiración se detenía un poco cuando me tocaba, disfrutando.

Subió de nuevo a mi boca, acaricié su pecho, mis manos estaban algo frías por los nervios, el tomo mi mano y beso cada dedo. Volvió a mi boca. Me cargó en su cintura, pude sentir su erección. Caminó un par de pasos y nos recostamos en el sofá de la sala, se separó un poco, y siguió besándome, abrió el botón del pantalón que tenía, se detuvo solo a acariciar mi vientre, -Algún día... -murmuro . Bajo lento el pantalón, mis manos acariciaba sus cabello, -Shika...-murmuré y al hacerlo me miró, lo atraje hasta mi boca de nuevo, -Solo para ti-murmuré

Retiré el brasier, el se acercó a mi pecho acariciándolo con la punta de la nariz, lo besó tiernamente, bajó con cuidado mi panty, fue acercándose de a poco, acariciando mi centro, gemí... -Shika... No... No te detengas- dije en su oído, siguió en su faena, al verme relajada, se separó un momento para acomodar su erección en mi entrada, siguió besándome, levanté mi cadera haciendo que él entrara lo suficiente para que el siguiera el movimiento hasta estar unido completamente a mi... Espero un momento, y empezó a embestir, -Shika! - grité su nombre, nunca había sentido tanto placer con alguien. Tanta dedicación... -Oh dios!- dije cuando llegamos al mismo tiempo, -Te amo..- murmuró en mi oído, -Te amo- dije en el suyo.

Minutos después, el se levantó y me cargó hasta que fuimos a la habitación a dormir juntos después de haber hecho el amor.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Notas: Feliz Navidad!, este capítulo lleno de romanticismo para enfrentar lo que viene, ahora, muchas gracias por seguir, comentar y/o marcar como favorito esta historia a Karitnis-san, Lirio-Shikatema, Kamiry Hatake, ANABELITA N, flak2385, karma3985, zer0-sama.

Volveré en un par de días...

:D


	13. Cap12

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru

Sólo me había acercado para darle las noticias, sus hermanos de viaje y la otra no tan buena de su declaración en el tribunal, me sorprendió muchísimo que solo dijera que si lo iba a hacer, corrí detrás de ella para confirmar y terminé cediendo ante un beso algo exigente, estaba nervioso, pero continúe lentamente, grabé y saboreé cada parte de su piel en mi memoria, ya no era sexo, con ella estaba haciendo el amor...

Luego de toda la faena, la levanté en brazos y fuimos a la habitación a dormir...

Ha amanecido, me despierto, doy la vuelta y la miro, su espalda descubierta, su cabello suelto, su rostro sereno, suspiro... Estoy feliz de estar a su lado...

-Hey... Buenos dias-dijo ella en un susurro

-Mmm... Hola-respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Debemos estar en la ciudad mañana?-preguntó

-Si, debemos salir al medio día, faltan unas 3 horas- dije mirando el reloj de la habitación, suspiro-

-Bien...-dijo resignada levantandose, al hacerlo, la tomé del brazo y la atraje a mi pecho- Eres lo único que importa- susurré a su oído abrazándola, ella asintió, y me dió un beso dulce, terminé por soltarla para que fuera al baño.

Al finalizar de arreglarnos, fuimos al auto, lo encendí y empezamos la marcha... Sólo hicimos dos paradas al igual que la ves anterior, cuando por fin entramos a la ciudad ya era de tarde. Me fijé en que un auto nos estaba siguiendo, así que tomé desvíos al azar y poder desviar la atención. Le pedí a Tem, que le marcara a Asuma

-Hey... -respondió

-Ho..hola es Temari-dijo nerviosa

-Que está pasando?- preguntó tajante

-Nos están persiguiendo y Shika me pidió que lo llamara-

-Está bien... Dile que venga directo a la oficina ya prepararé el equipo- dijo serio

-Bien- dijo Tem colgando la llamada

-El dijo que fueras directo a la oficina- dijo nerviosa

-Está bien... Solo faltan unas cuadras para llegar...- respondí recalculando la ruta

-Que es eso del equipo?- preguntó Tem

-Eso... -gire a la derecha- es un equipo de tiradores para inmovilizar y sustraer al ocupante de un vehículo- respondí serio, solo puso cara de sorpresa

-Hey... Si te pido algo hazlo, solo por tu seguridad-dije calmado, doble a la izquierda, Tem, asintió-

Llegó un mensaje Tem, leyó-"Objetivo localizado" -

-Bien... Es hora- dije acelerando, el auto que nos seguía hizo lo mismo, se acercaba para tratar de golpearnos pero desaceleraba y viceversa, me dirigí al sótano del edificio, al entrar frené bruscamente, y apague mi auto.

El aquipo había esperado que entrara para poner en el camino, una especie de pincha cauchos, el perseguidor se dió cuenta tarde cuando su auto de detuvo y fue encarado por varios sujetos con armas apuntandolo.

Suspiré, estuvo cerca, -Tem, ya vuelvo- dije apretando su mano, debía saber quién era...

Me acerqué al grupo y mire quien era el conductor del auto, no era Hidan, -Llevenlo...- ordené al grupo

-Si señor...- respondieron al unísono. Me rasqué la nuca, y volví a mi auto, -Debemos quedarnos aquí por seguridad- comenté a Tem

-Hasta cuando va a perseguirnos?-preguntó al aire...

-Calma... Ya mañana es la audiencia y con las pruebas que tenemos y lo de hoy seguro pasara un buen tiempo en la cárcel.- aseguré. Encendí el auto, y me estacioné en otro lugar, subimos por el ascensor a mi oficina, por la hora solo estábamos nosotros.

-Para estar en un piso tal alto... Tu trabajo debe ser importante...-comentó Tem

-Si... Un poco..- respondí algo nervioso, mi celular vibró con una llamada entrante

-Hola- respondí

-Hola, Shika... Tiempo sin saber de ti..- dijo con voz relajada

-Pasó algo?- pregunté

-No... Nada... Solo quería saber si... Si...-

-Dime... Ino... Dime-interrumpí, ella suspiró

-Está bien... Es que quiero presentarte a alguien... - respondió rápido

-Si... Pero en un par de dias- respondí

-Te enviaré la dirección y la hora- dijo- Shika... Gracias-agregó colgando la llamada. Guardé mi celular, y tome la mano de Tem, la sostuve hasta terminar de llegar al piso correspondiente, abriéndose las puertas del ascensor, di un par de pasos para entrar en mi oficina

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras- dije cerrando la puerta, me dirigí al minibar que estaba en la esquina de la oficina.

-Quien es Ino?- pregunto serena

-Es una de mis dos amigos- respondí restándole importancia

-Mmm- murmuró

-Si, después que vea que es lo que quiere, prometo presentarte - respondí sereno, sirviendo me un trago, cuando dirigí la mirada a Tem para ofrecerle un trago, se había recostado en el sofá quedándose dormida. Tomé un trago, no podía fumar en la oficina no cerca de de Tem, le molestaba el olor... Fui al estante donde tenía alguno de mis libros favoritos, busque una hoja en particular...

 _"Porque cuando te tomo por los labios y te beso, y me siento atrapado entre tus piernas haciéndote el amor,_ _Se siente una gran felicidad, y un inexplicable de amarte y continuar los caminos de la vida sin importar a donde vayamos a parar_ "(1).

Si... Nunca pensé que viviría esto... Cerré el libro, me senté al lado de Tem y cerré los ojos...

Notas

Feliz año nuevo!

Sé que es un capítulo corto, pero la inspiración se había ido :( buehh ya volvió que es lo importante jajaja la cita del libro de Shikamaru, es una publicación de Instagram donde no dice el autor. Espero que les haya gustado ;)


	14. Cap13: Juicio

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Me había quedado dormida en su oficina, el trajín del viaje y la persecución me dejó abatida...

Ha amanecido, me estiro un poco y noto que tengo una manta encima. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la claridad, solo silencio. Hasta que abren una puerta

-Tem, puedes usar este baño la maleta y tus cosas ya están adentro- dijo Shika tranquilo.

-Hola, voy... - respondí levantándome- Te levantaste temprano?- pregunté

-Tem, estamos en mi oficina... No es mi sitio favorito para dormir - dijo resignado, me dirigí al baño me alisté en cuestión de minutos.

Cuando salí, ya Shika tenía el desayuno servido y el café

-Debemos estar en el juzgado en 1 hora- dijo sereno

-Estas... Muy serio- dije en un susurro a mitad de la comida

-No... No es eso-suspiró cabizbajo

-No quiero discutir, pero me llama la atención tu actitud- dije pensativa

-Es... Es que..-rascándose la nuca-

-Dime de una vez-dije sería

-Tengo ganas de besarte y no lo puedo hacer por que se supone que eres mi protegida en el caso.-dijo al fin con frustración- el caso se ha vuelto famoso, después de la percusión y que hayas dormido aquí ... -dijo concluyendo

-Tienes razón... Disculpa-dije comprendiendo la situación

-Ya casi termino, solo dame unos minutos-dije un poco más alegre

-Bien-dijo relajado

Al terminar bajamos al estacionamiento y emprendimos la marcha.

Durante el camino no hablamos, tensos pensando que tipo de preguntas harían. Cuando llegamos y se había estacionado, apagó el auto, Shika solo tomó mi mano

-Solo diles la verdad... No guardes nada, si te sientes nerviosa solo mírame...- dijo apoyándome, asentí.

-Vamos...-animé

Bajamos de auto y nos encaminamos a la sala correspondiente, tomé asiento y la abogada encargada dijo que ya me llamarían.

-Se llama a la demandante a testificar, la señorita Temari Sabaku No. - dijo el alguacil. Me levanté y tome asiento en el estrado. El juez Kasuko me miró fijamente.

-Por favor, coloque la mano izquierda sobre la biblia y levanté la derecha, repita en voz alta: Juro decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad.- repetí.

El juez, le dió la palabra al abogado defensor de Hidan

-Señorita, buenos días.-saludo cortez

-Buenos días.- respondí

-Señorita, desde hace cuanto conoce a mi representado, el señor Hidan?-

-Lo conozco hace más de 3 años- dije

-Señorita, durante el tiempo que salían mi representado, presentó alguna escena de celos o de violencia en su contra?-

-Solo una vez...-dije pensativa, y al afirmar el abogado me hizo señas para que continuara- Habíamos salido a un club nocturno y alguien me había invitado un trago, solo por eso discutimos fuertemente- concluí

-Bien, gracias, por favor-el abogado hizo ademán de permitir que la abogada me interrogara

-Señorita, está es la parte más difícil, por favor relate lo que pasó el día de su violación.- dijo serena, suspiré,

-Bien... Estaba en mi oficina, mi secretaria me había dado un café, empecé a sentirme mal y caí dormida en el escritorio... Después de eso, no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente, me desperté en una habitación oscura, con mal olor, -mire a Shika- desnuda... No sabía lo que pasaba hasta que Hidan llegó, me dijo que me había secuestrado, porque él sabía que yo lo amaba y muchas cosas mas... -pausa- Estaba deshidratada y no había probado alimento, me inyectó algo más y volví a caer dormida, me desperté cuando estaba en la sala de urgencias- dije concluyendo

-Bien, eso es todo... Puede retirarse-dijo la abogada, me retiré a mi asiento en silencio.

-A continuación a presentarán las pruebas: fotos del lugar, pruebas de ginecología, ADN, entre otras...-dijo seria, presentando al juez las pruebas. Mientras hablaba solo escuchaba bla bla bla... Le mantuve la mirada a Shika, aguante la respiración hasta llegar al asiento, rodó una lágrima...

Mantuve la compostura la siguiente hora, hubo un receso de 20 minutos. Prácticamente corrí a dónde se encontraba Shika.

El solo tomó mi mano, me dedico una mirada tranquilizadora. Como estábamos en el juzgado todavía, no podía permitirme llorar.

Volvimos a la sala. Recibimos al juez.

-Bien, he escuchado y analizado todas las evidencias presentadas, las cuales apuntan de manera directa y contundente del hecho donde se le acusa al demandado Hidan por secuestro y violación de la señorita Sabaku No Temari, se ha encontrado Culpable, por tanto lo sentenció a 5 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza ni libertad condicional hasta cumplido el plazo establecido, dando por terminado este juicio- dijo en voz alta y clara.

Al retirarse el juez, levantaron a Hidan de su puesto, al momento de ponerle las esposas para su traslado, tomo como último recurso, el arma de reglamento de uno de los oficiales, disparando en un primer intento al oficial a su derecha, al escuchar el estruendo, todos nos paralizamos por un par de segundos, mientras tratamos de entender que sucedía...

Un segundo estruendo, un segundo disparo...

Ahora...

Hidan

Cayó herido...

Shika, había saltado de su asiento en el primer estruendo, tumbando nos a ambos al suelo, protegiéndome con su cuerpo. Al escuchar al oficial que había realizado el segundo disparo, que todo estaba controlado, nos levantamos. Tomé la mano de Shikamaru y no me separé de él. Nos quedamos unos minutos más, un tercer oficial se acercó a nosotros y dijo que Hidan había sido herido pero ya estaba de camino al hospital.

Shika, miró la escena, apretó mi mano y se giró

-Tem, vamos... Ya esto terminó.-dijo serio, asentí y caminamos a la salida, nos subimos al auto y emprendimos la marcha al apartamento de Shika.

.


	15. Cap14

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

El camino de regreso al apartamento, fue tranquilo, pensé que iba a llorar en lo que estuviéramos solos pero no fue así, el nudo en el estómago se había ido...

Nos detuvimos a comprar pasta acompañada de una salsa italiana.

Minutos después al entrar al apartamento:

-Shika... -mencioné

-hum... Dime-respondió

-Iré a darme una ducha-dije relajada, y su mano rascó su nuca en señal de nerviosismo, dirigió la mirada al sitio contrario

-Eto... Por qué estás nervioso?-pregunté

-hum... No... Nada... -dijo sonrojado

-Shika...-insistí- dime si?

-Es que dices eso y me provoca ahh- dijo exasperado. Entonces caí en cuenta, empecé a desabotonar mi blusa...

-Shika...- volví a llamar

-Hum...-dijo mirándome, controlando su impulso, soltó un jadeo y se saboreó los labios- Por qué insistes mujer?... Estoy loco por ti- suspiró, abrí la blusa, sonreí, sus ojos bajaron de mi cara directo al escote, detallando mi piel y el ritmo de la respiración. Me giré, retiré la blusa lanzandola al suelo, dí un par de pasos, desabotoné el pantalón y lo deje caer al piso, aún sentía la mirada de Shika clavada en mi espalda, dos pasos más, y liberé el brasier, lo dejé caer...

-No...-dijo Shika, abrazándome por la espalda- No te detengas- dijo a a mi oído, seguimos caminando al baño, sus manos acariciaban mis senos, suave, pasaba por mi cadera y subía de nuevo.

Me detuve en seco

-Creo que estoy claramente en desventaja- dije tranquila, disfrutando de su roce, Shika se separó solo un minuto, se desvistió rápidamente para seguir en su tarea.

Entramos a la ducha y abrí la llave, el agua estaba fría, aunque solo lo sentimos por un momento, la temperatura había subido bastante, cuando Shika empezó a besar mi espalda, ambos empezamos a agitarnos, me giré, quedamos de frente, nos besamos con fiereza, Shika se separó un momento para retirar el panty, rozando mis piernas, solté un jadeo...

-Eres imposible de ignorar- dijo a mi oído, gemí, tomó mi pierna y la subió hasta la altura de su cadera, ingresó en mi lento

-Oh!- grité en su oído, el sonrió de lado, me mordió el labio... Embistió con fuerza... Gemí, éramos uno de nuevo... empieza la arremetida...

-Hum...-abrí los ojos, al ser mordida en el cuello, Shika, no dejaba espacio sin acariciar, besar, morder o apretar...

-Ahh...-gritamos al mismo tiempo, alcanzando el cielo juntos, respirando con dificultad... Ambos sonreímos

-Debo...- dije, Shika me apretó un poco más, suspiré, tomé su rostro y lo hice mirarme a los ojos- dime..-susurré-

-Yo... He sido un imbecil contigo-dijo en un susurro

-Imbecil?- pregunté

-Te hice el amor como un animal- dijo molesto consigo mismo, sonreí

-Eres mío... Y te permito hacer lo que quieras- respondí segura- te extrañaba- agregué, acariciando su rostro. De sombrío paso a un estado eufórico, soltó su agarre. Tomó el jabón y empezó la verdadera ducha, yo hice lo mismo con él.

Salimos del baño, nos vestimos y fuimos a la cocina a servir la cena. Shika recibió un mensaje, dijo en voz alta "Shikamaru, mañana a las 8 en el restaurante de BBQ", respondió inmediatamente "Ok, confirmado".

-Mañana iré a ver qué quiere Ino- dijo sereno, asentí. La cena transcurrió tranquila, limpiamos y fuimos a dormir.

Pov Shikamaru

Me desperté a mitad de la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, Tem dormía serena... Mire el techo unos minutos, que será lo que quiere Ino? Ojalá y no me presenté otra cita a ciegas... Bostezo... Me giré y volví a dormir


	16. Cap15: cartas sin leer

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru

La alarma sonó, me desperté, me estiré y levanté de la cama con parsimonia, me dirigí al baño. Luego de tomar la ducha y lavar mis dientes, salí en toalla a buscar la ropa que iba a usar, abrí un cajón y luego otro, sentí que me observaban y caí en cuenta que era Tem desde la cama.

-Buenos días- dije aún dormido

-Buenos días- respondió-Quieres café?- pregunto

-Si, por favor - respondí - no quise despertarte-dije rascando mi nuca

-No importa... - respondió levantándose de la cama. Terminé de vestirme y salí a su encuentro en la cocina

\--Que vas a hacer hoy?- pregunté sirviendo el café

-Iré a ver algunas oficinas- respondió pensativa

-Iré a la oficina, Asuma necesita ayuda... - dije resignado

-Hay que trabajar... Ya no podemos seguir de vacaciones- dijo serena

-Y si... Pudiéramos?- pregunté

-Me gustaría... Pero hay que ocuparnos de hacer algo, así no nos aburrimos- respondió con lógica

-Si, tienes razón. -dije resignado, tomé el café- no sé si venga durante el día, te llamo en lo que me desocupe-

-Si, igual haré yo. - respondió lanzándo un beso. Sonreí, me acerqué, le rodee la cintura con ambos brazos y la besé intensamente, robándole el aire.

-Así, si. - dije soltandola, ella se sonrojó.- te llamaré. - reafirmé

Salí del apartamento, encendí el auto y emprendí la marcha

Pov Temari

Esperé que Shika se fuera, tomé una ducha, me vestí, y marqué la llamada al consultorio de ginecología

-Buenos días, consultorio ginecólogo

-Buenos días, tiene citas para el día de hoy?- pregunté

-Si, hay un cupo para las 11 am. Nombre por favor - dijo la secretaria

-Sabaku no Temari, gracias- respondí

-Gracias a usted, nos vemos en un rato.-dijo la secretaria colgando la llamada.

Tomé las llaves del apartamento, cerré y baje al lobby. Llamé a un taxi, me dirigí a mi apartamento, subí a mi piso, y entré. Todo seguía igual, con un poco más de polvo de lo normal. Entré a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta del vestier, hurgué hasta el fondo de la esquina derecha, allí guardaba una caja, contenía uno de mis más preciados tesoros, una carta de mi madre.

En el sobre sellado rezaba lo siguiente: " _Tem, léelo cuando decidas volver a intentar"._ Había pasado casi 3 años de haber recibido esa carta, cuando había tenido el accidente y me había ido lejos, la había enviado mi madre a través de Gaara, era el único que sabía mi dirección y no me presionaba para volver. Suspiré y abrí el sobre. Empecé a leer:

"Tem, mi pequeña para mí siempre serás especial, y siempre serás mi pequeña así pasen los años, has pasado momentos muy difíciles, y sé que esta es la razón de tu ausencia, le pedí a tu hermano que te hiciera llegar esta carta, disculpa mi atrevimiento. Me dijo su promesa de no decir dónde estabas, y lo entiendo.

Te pido por favor que no dejes que alguien te lastime, admiro tu valentía al asumir retos y cumplir tus sueños. Te sugiero que elijas al hombre que te apoye, sepa lo has pasado y no haga de tus malas situaciones su bandera para hacerte sentir menospreciada. Cuando lo encuentres, te darás cuenta que recibirás el mismo amor que tanto le profesas a los demás. Cuando te sientas segura de todo lo anterior, date la oportunidad de ser madre, sentir como tu cuerpo cambia para albergar una pequeña criatura que al nacer se transforma en lo más importante, para tí y tu pareja. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada de tí, tenía mucho miedo, miedo de hacerlo mal, pero estaba junto a tu padre, no me dejó sola y me brindaba su apoyo sin importar los cambios de humor ni los estranochos luego de tu nacimiento. Al igual que con tus hermanos, tu padre estaba allí asegurándose que no nos faltara nada y agradezco a Dios por ello, durante el tiempo que duró. Ni tú ni tus hermanos fueron la razón de nuestra separación, solo son cosas de pareja, cada uno encontró una manera de ser feliz y decidimos hacerlo por separado.

Espero que cuando leas esto te ayude a tomar esa decisión y que no sea demasiado tarde (en caso de que nunca leas esto). Te amo, atte: Karura"

Al terminar de leer, las lágrimas rodaban solas por mi rostro, pensé que no se habían dado cuenta, pero si. Tomé la carta, el sobre y guarde de nuevo la caja en su lugar. Fui al baño, lavé mi rostro y volví a aplicar el maquillaje, llamé un taxi mientras bajaba al lobby, llamé a Kankuro para almorzar juntos, él aceptó. Al montarme en el auto, me dirigí al consultorio. La doctora me atendió, me hizo los exámenes de rutina. Me comentó que faltaban un par de meses para retirar o colocar un nuevo DIU( dispositivo intrauterino de anticonceptivos), le dije que le avisaba. Todo estaba en orden, esperé a Kankuro en la entrada del edificio.

A los pocos minutos llegó por mi.

-Hola, Kankuro- dije contenta

-Hola! Te pasa algo?- preguntó viendo el nombre del edificio

-No... Nada, solo control de rutina- respondí restándole importancia

-Está bien, hoy estoy que quiero comer BBQ... - dijo saboreando se

-Bien, vamos-animé..

Después de la comida, Kankuro me dejó en el apartamento de Shika, subí y entré de nuevo, tomé un siesta.

Me levanté ya terminando la tarde, encendí la tv, pedí pizza a domicilio. Recibí un mensaje de Shikamaru:" Hola, iré donde Ino. Ya quiero llegar a casa", respondí "Ok, ya quiero que estés aquí, cumple el compromiso y ven"... Esperé mi cene y cuando llegó me senté frente al sofá a ver mi serie favorita.

Pov Shikamaru

Salí de la oficina, muy tarde, opte por avisarle a Tem que iría directo a ver a Ino al BBQ.

Al llegar Ino me estaba haciendo señas para que me acercara.

-Hey! Shikamaru! Aquí! Aquí!- dijo muy emocionada, se levantó de la mesa para darme un abrazo de bienvenida

-Hola!- dije, respondiendo a la vez su abrazo- no has cambiado mucho- comenté distraído

-Por favor, vamos a sentarnos, tengo que contarte algo..- dijo enérgica

-Cuentame ... - dije sonriendo

-Shikamaru... Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas!- dijo emocionada

-Hey... Hey... Ino estás segura?- pregunté

-Si, muy segura. - dijo seria

-Y Choji?... Ya le dijiste?- pregunté

-Claro! Y aceptó, y Karui le acompañara- dijo emocionada

-Bien, iré...-acepte- y quién es el afortunado?

-Lo conocí hace 2 años, cuando estaba en un desfile de moda, me pidió retatarme y acepte, tiempo después salimos y ya estoy a punto de casarme. -dijo

-Bien, me alegro muchísimo- dije escuchando su historia

-Shika, has encontrado a alguien?-preguntó preocupada

-Si, al fin he encontrado a alguien- dije sonrojado

-Al fin! Debo conocerla-pidio

-Bien, déjame decirle y hacemos una salida de parejas, así conozco a tu prometido- dije contento

-Sai, se llama Sai... -suspiró- vamos a pedir comida si?

-Bien, lo de siempre- dije.

Al finalizar la cena, la lleve a su casa y me fui a la mía, cuando llegué Tem estaba dormida en el sofá con la tv encendida. Mordí un trozo de pizza y la cargué para llevarla al cuarto

-Shika... Shika...- decía entre sueños

-Shhh, ya llegue-dije en un susurro

-Shika... Querrá ser padre?- preguntó aún dormida, me paralice, -Shika... Niño?... Niña?...- murmuraba- no... No... - divagaba entre sueños, la abracé un poco más, volví a la marcha, la recosté en la cama, me cambié y me acosté a su lado.

Mire el techo durante un buen rato, es una sorpresa que Tem quiera intentar ser madre, yo por mi parte tengo miedo pero por ella lo intentaría mil veces, solo por verla sonreír. Tendré que hacer un par de arreglos mientras ella decide cuando es el momento perfecto. Me giré quedando frente a ella, la abracé y quedé dormido.

"No renunciare, ni a tus ojos,

Ni a tus brazos, ni a tu boca,

Ni a tu risa, ni a tu loco proceder,

Ni a tus besos con los que me vuelvo loco, Ni a la fuerza con que tu me haces querer." (Coro de canción muy vieja, 'no renunciaré')

.

Notas: espero que les guste como va la historia, espero tambien sus comentarios, he vuelto a mi trabajo y por eso no publico tan seguido. gracias por leer :)


	17. Cap15: conocerla?

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Me desperté a media noche, miré el techo y me fijé que no era el techo de la sala, giré el rostro y vi Shika a mi lado, profundamente dormido. Con mi mano derecha acaricié mi vientre, puse un poco de esperanza, me giré y seguí durmiendo.

Pov Shikamaru

Han pasado un par de semanas... Tem, no me ha preguntado sobre el tema de ser padres, aunque yo por mi parte me estoy preparando, he decidido comprar una casa a las afueras, en la misma zona donde está Kurenai, la esposa de Asuma. Si, mi puesto y salario me permiten darme el lujo, además he ahorrado durante un tiempo, no tenía motivos para gastar demás.

Aún es de madrugada, Tem duerme a mi lado. Mi celular empieza a timbrar el tono de llamada, me senté en la cama

-Si, diga- respondí serio

-Ha nacido... Es niña... Es niña!- decía entre sollozos de alegría

-Asuma... Felicidades!- dije en voz alta, Tem al escuchar se despertó y me miró- iré hoy mismo, ya quiero conocerla- dije con entusiasmo

-Gracias, te espero. La dirección te la envío por texto- respondió Asuma, cortando la llamada.

Miré la hora, eran las 3:40 a.m. suspiré, me levanté de la cama, salí a la cocina por un poco de agua, al regresar Tem, me miraba desde la cama, con cierta inquietud.

-Shika... Quién era?-preguntó en un susurro

-Era Asuma- contesté- su esposa Kurenai, dió a luz a una niña- dije con entusiasmo

-Oh!... Pensé que se trataba de trabajo- dijo retraída

-Yo también... Vamos a dormir, en un rato iremos a conocerla- resolví

-Iremos?- preguntó

-Si, ambos. Había quedado de presentarte y es el momento ideal- respondí abrazándola

-Si...- dijo acurrucándose en mi abrazo.

Dormimos lo suficiente, nos levantamos, alistamos y salimos a la dirección indicada por Asuma. Cuando llegamos al lugar, tocamos el timbre y Asuma nos recibió con una gran alegría, nos pidió que habláramos bajo para no despertar a Kurenai y a la bebé.

-Qué nombre le pondrán a la niña?- pregunté

-Mirai...- respondió Asuma orgulloso

-Significa Futuro, no es así?- preguntó Tem

-Sí- afirmé. A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar un leve llanto, que iba en incremento.

-Deberíamos llevarle la bebé a Kurenai- sugirió Tem. Asuma se levantó, me hizo señas para que fuera por la bebé, mientras que él despertaba a Kurenai.

Pov Temari

Asuma entró a la habitación donde estaban ambas, le siguió Shika y luego yo cerrando la marcha. La habitación tenía un ambiente fresco, la cuna de la bebé estaba ubicada del lado derecho, dónde no le pegaba el frío directamente, la cama donde estaba Kurenai, estaba en medio de la habitación.

Asuma, se acercó a Kurenai, la tomó de la mano y la despertó suavemente. Shika, miró a la bebé en su cuna, algo nervioso la tomó en brazos y se quedó observando unos segundos, cuando sintió que estaba bien sujeta en sus brazos, se dirigió a dónde se encontraban sus padres, y la entregó a Kurenai, durante todo este tiempo me quedé paralizada mientras observaba

-Es hermosa- dijo con una lágrima corriendo por su rostro, apretando mi mano

-Gracias... - dijo Kurenai, acomodándola en su regazo

-Kurenai, ella es Temari- dijo Asuma en un susurro, ella levantó la mirada con ternura, sonrió

-Mucho gusto- dije

-Por fin te conozco, había oído mucho de tí y lo bien que le haces a Shikamaru-agregó alegre, sonreí, observé cómo acomodaba a la pequeña para acercarla a su pecho.

-Le daremos un momento a solas- dijo Shika, apretando mi mano. Asuma, asintió y salimos de la habitación.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

-Tem...- dijo captando mi atención

-Mmm?-

-En un par de semanas, Ino, se casará...-dijo- y yo... Yo seré su padrino

-Oh...-

-Quiero ir contigo a la boda, se casa una de mis mejores amigos...-dijo rascando su nuca

-Si... Iré contigo- respondí, el sonrió de medio lado

-Pensabas que diría que no?- pregunte

-No sabía cómo preguntar...- respondió sinceramente- últimamente has estado pensativa

-Si, lo se... Pienso mucho en algo -dije tranquila- pero no te preocupes no es muy importante

-Puedo saber de qué se trata?- pregunto con esperanza

-Todo a su tiempo... - respondí

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos más, decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a casa, nos despedimos de Asuma, quien dormía a Mirai en brazos.

Al volver cenamos, decidí prestarle más atención a Shika, si... Me había descuidado un poco, con aquello de ser madre, pero verlo cargar a Mirai, la forma tan tierna en la que miraba sus movimientos era una imagen que no podía olvidar, su sonrisa al milagro de la vida, aquella personita que había prometido ayudar y cuidar aún sin conocer hasta ese momento. Me sirvió para saber que estaba en el momento y con la persona correcta para tomar ese paso.

Pov Shikamaru

Después de la visita a Asuma, volvimos al apartamento, cenamos. En los días siguientes Tem, tenía mejor semblante, ya no estaba tan pensativa, sospecho que le daba vueltas a lo del embarazo, pero no preguntaré por ahora, ya se entretiene en su trabajo nuevamente.

Ha pasado casi una semana, y ya la siguiente es la fecha de la boda. Así que invitaré a Ino y a su prometido para conocernos mejor. Decidí llamarla

-Hola, Ino!-dije cuando contestó

-Shika!... Por fin!- dijo emocionada

-Ino, tendrás un par de horas libres para ir a comer con tu prometido y mi novia?- pregunté

-Si! Claro!- dijo con mucha energía

-Bien, te envío la dirección por texto, a las 6?- corroboré

-Si, claro. Lo que quieras, a esa hora nos vemos. - afirmó cortando la llamada. Marqué inmediatamente a Tem, a su celular

-Hey... Como va la consulta?- pregunté

-Bien... Aburrido- respondió con pereza

-Vamos a cenar con Ino y su prometido- dije feliz

-Bien, iré temprano al apartamento a cambiarme y pasas por mi?-preguntó

-Si... Por supuesto. - reafirmé-

-Shika...- dijo en un susurro

-Pasa algo?- pregunte

-No... Nada... Después te pregunto- respondió dejándome con la duda

-Si... Nos vemos en la tarde- dije colgando la llamada.

Las 2 horas que faltaban para salir de la oficina se me hicieron eternas, no podía concentrarme no podía dejar de preguntarme que será lo que quería Tem? ...

Cuando salí al fin, me dirigí al apartamento, Tem estaba en el lobby, así que al llegar se subió al auto y continuamos la marcha al restaurant de Sushi, le converse sobre lo que había hecho en el día, buscando algún indicio de aquella pregunta que dejó en el aire... No lo hubo. Me dijo que todo estaba bien, que le emocionaba conocer a Ino, y cenar algo distinto.

Al llegar al restaurant, Ino había llegado primero, nos hizo señas para saber que ya tenía mesa apartada

-Hola! Shikamaru!- dijo alegremente

-Hola! Ino, te presento a Temari-dije dije alegre

-Hola, mucho gusto-respondió Tem

-Hola! Un placer conocer a quien a conquistado a Shika- dijo Ino abrazándola -Tenemos mucho de que hablar- continúo sonriendo

-Mucho de que hablar?- preguntó Tem, perpleja

-Si... Contarte sus historias más divertidas, cuando éramos pequeños- dijo sonriendo, Tem, inmediatamente se relajó, y yo por otro lado me tense

-Historias vergonzosas -dije algo serio

-Si... Ya que ella es la elegida, debe saberlas- dijo Ino como si fuera obvio

-Claro! Me gustaría ya que él no me las cuenta- recalcó Tem sonriendo.

Pasamos la cena de mil maravillas, Ino contó nuestras historias de niños, cuando algo me salía mal y salía corriendo molesto o cuando Chōji con hambre nos hacía correr...

Al terminar decidimos regresar al apartamento.

Pov Temari

Me reí muchísimo durante la cena, el camino de regreso a casa fue tranquilo. Hasta esa pregunta

-Tem... Que querías saber más temprano?-preguntó Shika en un susurro

-Yo... -pausa- yo solo quería preguntarte, que opinas sobre ser padre?- dije al fin, Shika suspiró

-Yo... Lo he pensado últimamente...-empezo a decir- hace un tiempo no pensaba en eso, para ser sincero- giro el auto a la izquierda, desviándose del camino al Apartamento- pero... -

-Pero?- pregunté nerviosa

-Fue hasta hace unas semanas atrás, cuando fui a la cena con Ino, que al llegar te habías dormido en la sala y te llevé cargada al cuarto-pausa- estabas murmurando dormida algo sobre bebés y decías muchas veces mi nombre- dijo sereno

-Oh... Ya veo...- dije distraída

-Por favor, escucha... No me mal intérpretes- aumentó la velocidad en la que íbamos en la autopista- Si... Quiero intentarlo, solo contigo- sonrió de medio lado- quiero enseñarte algo

-Shika... - dije cuando una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla

-Espera un momento, ya casi llegamos- dijo tomando mi mano. Silencio... Un par de minutos después detuvo el auto, se había detenido al frente de una casa de dos plantas, con un bonito jardín.

-Shika... Dónde estamos?- pregunté nerviosa

-Está es nuestra..- dijo señalando la casa

-Oh Dios!- sonreímos- Shika... Cuando? En que momento?- pregunté

-Firme los papeles hace una semana. - dijo orgulloso -vamos- continuó, tomo mi mano y abrió la puerta principal, el piso de madera y las paredes pintadas en un tono crema

-Es preciosa- dije sorprendida.

-Quiero que sea nuestra oportunidad, ya hemos luchado lo suficiente, sufrido lo suficiente...- dijo en un susurro abrazandome por la espalda y subiendo sus manos por mi cadera

-Yo...-ahogue mi oración en un gemido cuando sus manos se detuvieron en mis senos, ya no hacían falta palabras, abrió mi blusa, beso mi cuello, me giró y quedamos de frente

-Que hay que esperar para ser felices?- preguntó escondiendo su rostro en mis senos, percibiendo mi olor y besando . Mis manos apretaron su cabello, acercándolo aún más a mi pecho, quitó la camisa

-Debo ir al médico- respondí, Shika bajo los tirantes del brasier

-Bien, podemos hacerlo mañana- dijo besando mi hombro y quitando El brasier

-Mañana?- pregunté, Shika bajo lentamente hasta mi ombligo, abrió el pantalón, rozando con la nariz el borde de la ropa interior

-Si...- dijo tranquilo- Shhh- se arrodilló delante de mí, alzó un poco cada lado del pantalón para quitarle el broche a las sandalias, bajo el pantalón, acarició mis piernas... Miró mi cara un poco sonrojada, bajo la última prenda que quedaba, con su mano me indicó que abriera un poco las piernas, decidió comerme, a esta altura no pude evitar gemir, le pedí un poco más, que siguiera...

-Oh!... Shika!- grité, me corrí en su boca, perdí un poco la fuerza en mis piernas, Shika me sostuvo y baje hasta su regazo, solo me detuvo un momento mientras besaba mis senos, y abría su pantalón, liberó su falo lo puso en posición he ingresó en mí, mordí mi labio, empecé a moverme...

-Temari... Ahh!- dijo mordiendo un poco mi cuello

-Shhh- lo callé, solo se escuchaba nuestras respiración agitada, nos abrazamos... Sólo un momento más

-Lo haré... Seremos padres...- dije en su oído, sonrió

Continuará...


	18. cap17

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Poco después de estar juntos, me vestí de nuevo... Shika y su mala costumbre de desnudarme y él quedar totalmente vestido... Algunas veces me saca de mis cabales... Pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar luego.

Al salir, cerramos la puerta principal de la nueva casa, me ha hecho mucha ilusión que la comprara aún sin saber lo que iba a decirle, emprendimos la marcha de regreso al apartamento

-Tem... Quiero saber algo- dijo con cautela

-Dime... - dije relajada

-Que tipo de protección estás usando?-preguntó pensativo- sé que son cosas de mujeres, pero no te he visto en todo este tiempo tomar la píldora y desde que...- se quedó sin habla

-Desde que somos pareja ...-completé la oración-

-Yo... Yo no he usado preservativo- dijo nervioso

-Lo se... -dije recalcando lo obvio- yo uso un dispositivo- continúe- lo llevo desde hace un tiempo, después de el accidente, decidí tomar precauciones

-Ahora entiendo- dijo relajado

-Igual debo ir a consulta para poderlo retirar- dije tranquila

-Eso toma mucho tiempo?- pregunto Shika

-No... No es el tiempo que toma, sino la molestia... -dije recordando cuando lo pusieron- dura un par de días...

-Bien... Falta poco para llegar al apartamento- dijo dandome un beso en la mano, asentí y miré la autopista...

-Shika...-susurré-

-Hum- respondió girando a la izquierda para incorporarse en la vía

-Que hubiese pasado si no quería tener hijos...?-dije mi inquietud

-Nada... - dijo con gesto de indiferencia- igual te hubiese mostrado la casa nueva- pausa- el apartamento ya se ha hecho algo pequeño-

-Habias pensado en ambos casos?- dije reflexiva

-Ambos... - dijo tranquilo

Minutos después, llegamos al apartamento, cenamos algo ligero: cereal... Nos dormimos sin mencionar nada más sobre el tema...

O eso pensé hasta que no pude conciliar el sueño, giraba de un lado al otro, tenía mucho calor... Me estaba sofocando...

-Tem... Dime- dijo Shika

-No... No es nada- respondí insegura

-Si no es nada, por qué no has podido dormir?- preguntó sereno

-No lo sé- dije con un poco de malcriadez, Shika dió un breve masaje en su sien ...

-Tem... Por favor...- dijo una vez más

-Yo... -giré la mirada- es tonto y te vas a burlar de mi- dije al fin con un puchero en la cara, Shika se sentó a mi lado, he hizo señas para que hiciera lo mismo

-Si es tonto o no, igual dímelo-dijo serio

-Shika... Te has dado cuenta de que solo nos hemos dicho "Te amo" solo dos veces?-dije en tono neutro

-Si... Lo sé- afirmó- crees que es algo malo?- preguntó al azar

-Si... O bueno.. no sé- respondí insegura

-Ven...- dijo levantándose de la cama, y tomando mi mano para seguirlo. Dió un par de pasos hasta que llegamos al espejo, se colocó detrás de mí, la luz de la luna se reflejaba por la ventana, así que no fue necesario encender la luz.

-Quizás no lo decimos a diario, ni a cada momento- dijo analizando la situación- pero en nosotros no es necesario decirlo con palabras sino demostrarlo con hechos-Pausa, entrelazó sus manos con las mías, y nos abrazamos unos segundos- mira al espejo... Somos felices... Conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu cada reacción mía...

-Shika... - susurré... Tenía razón, no somos una pareja cualquiera... Somos de hechos no de palabras.

-Tem... - susurro- te voy a querer aún más después de tener a nuestro hijo o hija... No importa si tu cuerpo cambia o tu humor... Yo solo quiero hacer... Déjame resumirlo... Todo... Si todo contigo.

-Shika...- susurré de nuevo, una lágrima de felicidad corrió por mi mejilla- yo... Yo quiero todo contigo...

-Ahora... Vamos a dormir si?-sugirió, sonreí, volvimos a la cama... Si, caí dormida al instante.

Al día siguiente solicite la cita con la doctora, me atendería hasta 10 días después por un par de días festivos. Lo cual por una parte me permitiría ir a la boda de Ino sin malestar y por la otra que Shika pueda acompañarme.

Pov Shikamaru

Al día siguiente, me desperté temprano, me aliste y fui a la oficina a trabajar con unos informes. Había bajado la intensidad de trabajo en los últimos días, Tem había dicho que su cita con la doctora sería en unos días, iríamos a la boda de Ino.. y hablando de Ino... (Llamada entrante en el celular)

-Hola, Ino...- dije tranquilo

-Hola! Shikamaru... Dame el número de Temari- dijo alegremente

-El número de Temari?... Para que lo quieres?- pregunté

-Quiero ir de compras... Cosas de chicas... Vamos... Por favor-dijo Ino, me la imaginé haciendo un puchero de malcriada

-Bien... Te lo mando por mensaje- dije cortando la llamada, escribí el número y lo envié. Suspiré, me estiré un poco, quizás una salida con Ino no le vendría mal... Cosas de chicas... Volví a sumergirme en los informes.

Pov Temari

Ya era media mañana cuando una llamada de número desconocido me sacó de la lectura de un estado de cuenta bancario... Contesté por curiosidad

-Temari!- dijo una voz muy alegre

-Ho... Hola-respondí nerviosa

-Temari.. es Ino- dijo irritada

-Ahh ... Hola! Como estas?- pregunté más calmada

-Bien... Puedes acompañarme a hacer unas compras?- preguntó animada

-Si... Claro! Cuando?- pregunté

-Hoy en la tarde... Si quieres almorzamos juntas en el centro comercial...- dijo

-Si, nos vemos en el centro comercial-afirmé. Colgué la llamada, me estiré un poco, terminé de hacer el análisis al dichoso estado de cuenta y me fui al encuentro con Ino.

Había llegado a buena hora, cuando llegue a la zona de comidas Ino ya me había visto y estaba haciendo señas para que fuera directo a su lado.

-Hola!- me había saludado con mucha energía y abrazándome de nuevo

-Hola... - dije sorprendida por su efusivo saludo

-Es tarde de chicas... Vamos a comer allí y luego vamos por ropa...- dijo señalando un lugar de comida italiana. Caminamos y tomamos la carta, pedimos pasta. Lo interesante fue el inicio de la conversación:

-Temari... Debes cuidar de él- dijo algo seria

-Cuidar de Shikamaru?- indague

-Si!- dijo tajante- el es como mi hermano, y ahora que lo puedo ver, no quiero que lo dejes!- continúo

-Cómo?... - dije sorprendida- como verlo ahora?

-Shikamaru, te ha contado lo que le pasó a sus padres cierto?- preguntó

-Si, eso me lo ha dicho- afirmé

-Luego de eso, no fue el mismo, se dedicó a un trabajo que nunca pude enterarme de que se trataba, Chôji y yo dejamos de verlo mucho tiempo- contó tristemente- solo una llamada cada cierto tiempo, hasta que apareciste tú- dijo de mejor ánimo

-Ino... Yo... No sabía eso-respondí

-Por esa razón en la cena con mi prometido, estaba tan feliz de conocerte, eres la elegida!- afirmó

-Ino, por favor cálmate un poco si?, Yo no pienso alejarme de él...- dije serena

-Solo quería que lo supieras- dijo contenta- por cierto... Cómo se conocieron?

-He... Nos conocimos en un bar en el centro de la ciudad- dije sin darle mucha importancia

-Sabes de que trata su empleo?- preguntó- le he preguntado pero no me ha dicho jamás de que se trata- dijo pensativa.

-Ino, él trabaja en una oficina, llevando informes y cosas así, le lleva mucho tiempo- dije omitiendo parte de la verdad

-Si es así por qué nunca lo ha dicho... - reprochó

-Ino, él debe tener sus motivos, quizás es un trabajo que no lo hace cualquiera y lo más seguro es que le ponen muchas reglas que seguir- analítica

-Si, es eso... - dijo resignada, en este punto de la conversación ya habíamos comido.

-Bien... Es hora de ir de compras!- dijo alegremente, hizo señas al mesero para que nos llevará la cuenta, iba a pagar mi parte pero ella se ocupó de toda la cuenta.

Salimos de allí, pasamos de tienda en tienda, cambios de ropa, muchas risas y cambios de muchos modelos de zapatillas...

-Tienes elegido el vestido que usarás en mi boda?- preguntó al ver que me detuve al frente de una tienda de vestidos

-No... No lo había pensado..- dije detallando un vestido de tirantes cruzados en la espalda, color morado con detalles en rojo

-Ese... -dijo Ino, detallando el mismo vestido- ese morado te haría ver divina!- me empujó dentro de la tienda para medirlo, me calzó justo... Ino tenía razón, me veía hermosa. Inmediatamente lo compré, fuimos a otra tienda por las zapatillas, y a otra por los accesorios. Ino estaba muy alegre con la elección de cada parte del conjunto. Caminamos unos minutos más... Mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Shika...- dije a la ver su número en el identificador-Hola, Shika..

-Tem, ya salí de la oficina, todavía están en el centro comercial?- preguntó

-Si... Pero ya vamos de salida- Ino me hizo señas para saber que ya estábamos listas

-Bien, dame unos minutos y voy por ustedes- dijo

-Si, te esperamos- dije cortando la llamada

-Ino, Shikamaru viene por nosotras...- dije tranquila

-Menos mal... Ya empiezan a dolerme los pies de tanto caminar- dijo cansada. Shika nos recogió, hablamos un poco de todo y llevamos a Ino a su casa. Regresamos al apartamento, cenamos algo ligero y dormimos, ambos agotados del trabajo y la caminata por el centro comercial.

... Continuará...

Hola! Espero que les guste y que la historia no se haya puesto aburrida, y si es así por favor díganme :) espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por sus reviews a Karitnis-san, Lirio-Shikatema, ANABELITA N, en está y en mi otra historia de "como olvidar". Gracias por estar al pendiente. :D

-


	19. cap18

Cap18

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Shikamaru

Los días siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegó el día: la boda de Ino, Tem y yo decidimos trabajar solo la mañana, así que luego del almuerzo nos dedicamos a arreglarnos, ella más que yo claramente.

Luego de esperar que saliera del baño una larga hora, debo aceptar que valió cada tortuoso minuto... Aquel vestido le acentuaba el cuerpo de una manera muy provocativa, resaltando aún más al ser de un color fuerte.

-Estas... Estás hermosa hoy...- dije al fin

-Gracias, Shika...-dijo sonriéndome y colocándose un accesorio frente al espejo

-Tem... Seguro de que quieres ir?- pregunté

-Si, Shika... Por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que temo que seas el centro de atención- dije un poco serio, acercándome a ella, rozando su cadera con mis manos

-Shika... Es solo un rato- dijo calmada y sonrió con picardía- solo un rato- resaltó

-Tem... -la giré para que nos viéramos de frente- estás realmente hermosa- ella se acercó a mí y me beso suave al principio, pero exigente al siguiente momento

-Debo retocar el maquillaje...-dijo quitando un poco de labial de mi boca- es solo un par de horas- restándole importancia.

Me quedé pensando, ella tenía razón, solo eran un par de horas y volveríamos a casa.

Al llegar al lugar de la recepción, todo estaba decorado sencillo y elegante según me había comentado Tem, inmediatamente la presente con Chôji y su novia Karui, hablamos unos minutos y ambas mujeres fueron a ver a Ino.

-Hermano, tu novia es muy linda- dijo Chôji

-Si... - dije rascando mi nuca al verlas llegar a un grupo de mujeres

-No le digas a Karui... - dijo nervioso-

-Claro que no le diré, además ella es muy amable- respondí tranquilo.

-Vamos a comer algo- sugirió Chôji, me encogí de hombros, metí mis manos en los bolsillos y caminamos hasta la zona de bufete. Chôji, se sirvió un plato y mientras comía comentaba sobre la comida que haría cuando abriera su restaurante, miraba cada cierto tiempo a Tem y Karui conversar alegremente.

Me sentí observado de alguna forma, giré la vista a todo el lugar. A punto de asumir que era una locura aquella sensación la ví, Shino. Al chocar ambas miradas, sonrió y empezó a caminar en mi dirección. Sonreí por la ironía, un par de noches y dejé de llamarla, se había hecho ideas locas muy rápido.

-Hola..- dijo juguetona

-Hola.- respondí serio, Chôji a mi lado se quedó mudo observando el cambio de actitud

-Que haces por aquí?... No esperaba volver a verte- dijo seductora

-Yo tampoco quería verte-respondí a secas

-No... No...-dijo sonriendo- es el destino- concluyó-

-No... No lo creo.- giré el rostro, ví a Chôji, y encogí mis hombros, el sonrió

-Bien... Si quieres puedes pasar un rato conmigo-dijo seductora, saboreando sus labios.

-No. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer- dije dando un par de pasos en dirección dónde estaba Ino junto a Tem.

-Oye...- dijo ella tocando mi hombro, insistiendo- solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo

-No. Lo siento.- respondí serio, seguí mi camino. Ino y Tem notaron que la situación era incomoda, se mantuvieron en silencio viendo la escena, Shino, ya no me seguía pero por la expresión de ambas, supe que estaba en problemas, serios problemas.

-Qué paso Shikamaru?- preguntó Tem alzando una ceja, realmente estaba molesta?

-Nada... Nada de que preocuparse- aseguré nervioso

-Seguro?- preguntó Ino

-Si... - afirmé rascando mi nuca

-Bien, iré a ver algo con la "organizadora de bodas"- dijo Ino retirándose. Mis dudas en ese momento fueron despejadas: Shino era la organizadora de bodas e Ino iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Suspiré

-Shika...- dijo Tem en un susurro- debo saber algo de ella?-preguntó

-Yo... Yo...- dije nervioso

-Lo hablaremos luego- resolvió - además no quiero que algo o alguien arruine lo que resta de celebración.

-Si... Tienes razón- dije y la celebración siguió su curso, muy entrada la noche, decidimos que era momento de irnos, nos despedimos de Ino y su ahora esposo Sai.

Tem, no dijo nada durante el camino de regreso a casa. Me extrañó de sobremanera, dijo que hablaríamos de lo sucedido... Todavía por mucho que lo piense sigo sin entenderla.

Minutos después llegamos al apartamento. Sólo observé sus movimientos, se dirigió a la cocina, sirvió un vaso con agua y me miró

-Te escucho- dijo serena, más vale contarle la historia completa

-Ella... Se llama Shino, la conocí en algún bar hace un tiempo... Sólo salimos un par de veces, dejé de verla porque quería un compromiso serio.- dije resumiendo la historia

-Hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto

-Hace unos 4 años- respondí

-Jajajaja- tomo agua, me quedé perplejo- de que te ríes?- me animé a preguntar

-Es que... Debiste haberte visto, tu cara era un poema...-dijo tranquila- Shika, yo sé que has salido con otras antes de mí, me dió un poco de celos, pero viniste a mi lado el resto de la fiesta, no había motivos para reclamar más-

-Celos... - dije en un susurro, me acerqué a ella, tomé el vaso de agua y lo puse en la mesa. La miré directo a los ojos, un par de segundos antes de besarla, brusco, exigente...

Cuando nos separamos buscando aire, sonreímos como tontos. Nos fuimos a dormir, si... Ella, la que no expresa sus emociones, había sentido celos.

Pov Temari

Dos días después de la boda de Ino, fui a la consulta acompañada de Shika, él estaba algo nervioso... Al llegar solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos para que la doctora me atendiera. Le pedí que por favor esperara afuera, me cambié la ropa, respiré profundo y tome mi lugar en la camilla. Me relajé y la doctora empezó a trabajar.

-Ya casi... - dijo al fin retirando el último instrumento- listo, solo debes esperar un par de días para volver a tener actividad sexual.- sugirió

-Si... - asentí bajandome de la camilla

-Si sientes malestar, por favor toma la pastilla que te he escrito en la receta, alguna duda?- preguntó

-En cuanto... Cuanto tiempo puedo quedar embarazada?- pregunté nerviosa

\- Dependerá de tu ciclo, puede ser este mes o en los próximos, lo importante es que no te desesperes, tómalo con calma, me alegro muchísimo de que quieras un bebé...- respondió a mi pregunta

-Si... -sonrei- muchas gracias.

Me cambié nuevamente. Cancelé el monto correspondiente a la consulta. Shika me invitó a comer helado, guarde silencio durante todo el camino, cuando llegamos al lugar y después de tomar asiento, Shika tomó mi mano, captando mi atención

-Tem... Pasa algo?- preguntó lo más tranquilo posible, lo miré y sonreí

-No... No es nada... - respondí

-No has dicho nada desde que salimos del consultorio- dijo algo preocupado

-Si... Es que no puedo dejar de pensar- dije distraída

-Pensar... En qué?- preguntó

-En nosotros... Lo que hemos pasado... -dije risueña

-Todas las pruebas las hemos superado- comento Shika, sí tenía razón, sonreí.

-Shika... No podemos hacer nada durante un par de días- comenté probando el helado

-Nada?... -repitió - ahh ya, claro... Cuando digas - dijo sonriendo

Pov Shikamaru

Luego de la visita al consultorio y comer helado, quedé advertido de que no podíamos hacer algo o nada en este caso, es molesto. Pero puedo resistir. Por otro lado, he decidido darle una pequeña sorpresa a Tem.

Al día siguiente, me fui a trabajar, hice un par de llamadas ordenando la comida favorita de Tem y un par de muebles, para que lo llevarán a la casa nueva.

El día transcurrió sin mayores novedades, salí de la oficina a media tarde para ordenar los muebles que habían llevado. Eran un par de futones y una mesa baja. Al terminar de arreglarlos,(mover un par de veces de para allá) me regresé a casa. Tem había decidido no salir y que trabajaría desde casa.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba dormida en la sala, se ha vuelto costumbre últimamente, cerré la puerta principal y la cargué llevándola a la habitación. Tomé una ducha, me vestí con pijama y me acosté a dormir a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente decidí quedarme a desayunar con ella.

-Tem...-carraspeo un poco mi garganta para llamar su atención

-Si.. dime- dijo sentándose al frente

-Tem... Quiero invitarte a cenar- dije tras meditar cada palabra aquella mañana en la ducha

-Y... Para cenar, hay que ser tan formal?- preguntó extrañada

-No, solo quiero ir a cenar...-respondí

-Solo cenar?-

-Si...- afirmé

-Si... -dijo mirándome, con aire de curiosidad.

-Tem... A las 8, por favor - dije sonriendo de medio lado

-Claro, estaré lista a esa hora.-afirmó tomando un sorbo de café.

Terminé el desayuno, me estiré un poco y salí a la oficina. Durante el comino llame a Kankuro y luego a Gaara, les dije que todo estaba bien y que pronto podían venir a visitarnos, les dije la noticia de la casa nueva, y ambos muy contentos aceptaron venir cuando nos instalemos.

Al llegar a la oficina, me senté en mi escritorio, aparté los documentos que tenía que revisar y aprobar, tomé una hoja y un lápiz, empecé a escribir... Al principio garabatos, formas , números. Un par de horas más tarde, ya tenía escrito lo que iba a decirle a Tem esa noche.

Continuará...

Hola! Espero que les guste, espero publicar el próximo lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :) *


	20. cap19: ?

Cap19

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov general

Durante aquella tarde Temari estaba algo ansiosa, aquella solemnidad de Shikamaru de pedir que le acompañe en la cena, la hacía pensar en que le pediría o diría algo especial, al estar tan evasivo en la premisa del por qué, dió paso a su natural curiosidad. Recorrió un par de veces su oficina, no conseguía concentrarse, suspiró una vez más, tomó sus llaves y se fue a casa, al llegar tomó un baño, se puso la bata de baño. Caminó hasta la cómoda y seleccionó un vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión, sí, era especial ya que no sabía que planeaba Shikamaru. Lo puso sobre la cama observando su elección, estaba complacida, complemento con zapatillas altas y un par de argollas. Miró la hora, todavía faltaba algo más de una hora, se sentó y decidió arreglar su cabello, decidió dejarlo listo y suelto, maquillaje sencillo.

Minutos después, recibía un mensaje informando que Shikamaru ya estaba de camino por ella, apresuró un poco el paso al poner el vestido y las zapatillas, un vistazo al espejo, estaba lista, bajo al lobby a esperar por él.

Shikamaru no había tardado, desde el auto la detalló, desde las piernas hasta como aquel vestido se señia a su cintura, a sus senos con aquella discreta abertura, sensual sin ser extravagante o vulgar. Detallo también su rostro en fracciones de segundos, maquillaje sencillo, la hacía ver un poco más inocente si se quiere. Apretó un poco el volante, quería saltar encima de ella en ese momento, pero, debía hacer lo que había planificado, desactivó los seguros del auto y ella ingresó.

-Hola... - dijo a modo de saludo

-Hola- respondió Temari, con un leve rubor, Shikamaru se paralizó solo un segundo de más por su expresión

-Pasa algo, Shika?- preguntó nerviosa Temari

-No... Sólo que te ves...-Shikamaru dirigió su mirada a la boca de Temari, para él, representaba el oasis de un hombre en un desierto, su única salvación. Se acercó un poco más, y solo rozó sus labios con los de ella, los presionó solo un poco, debía mantener la postura, seguir el plan- te ves hermosa- dijo al fin, dejando a Temari, esperando por más, quería hacer más, y por Dios y solo pura fuerza de voluntad, seguir con el plan. Ella, sonrió complacida, había elegido bien su vestimenta.

-A dónde vamos?- preguntó Temari

-Un lugar especial- respondió simplemente Shikamaru, arrancó el auto, tomando la autopista.

Shikamaru, guardaba silencio, pensando en cómo guardar la compostura, mientras Temari, miraba el camino, imaginando a que lugar Shikamaru la llevaba, durante el trayecto vio un par de letreros indicando direcciones, direcciones que había leído antes, había resuelto el acertijo, iban a casa. Aquel lugar que solo habían visitado un par de veces.

Sólo un par de minutos después estaban estacionando en la entrada, Temari, se bajó del auto alisando un poco el vestido.

-Tem... Ven- dijo Shikamaru ofreciéndole su mano, ella aceptó, entrando a aquel lugar. Aquel lugar de estar vacío, había cambiado solo un poco, ahora habían dos futones y una mesa baja, con un par de bolsas de comida.

-Tem... Puedo?- dijo Shikamaru sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Que... Que.. haa, si- respondió cayendo en cuenta que era quitarse aquellas zapatillas altas, y cambiarlas por zapatos para el interior de la casa. Shikamaru, había preguntado aquello por dos razones, Temari, al ver los muebles, se había quedado en pausa quizás un poco sorprendida y con un remolino de pensamientos y en segundo lugar, al él ofrecerse a quitarle aquellas zapatillas y ponerle los otros zapatos, pudo observar de cerca sus piernas, durante el proceso de cambio acarició solo un poco sus tobillos y un poco más arriba, Temari, solo lo miró sonriendo.

Al finalizar la tarea, ambos entraron a la sala de estar, Shikamaru y Temari estaban algo nerviosos, como si fuese la primera vez.

-Tem...- llamó Shikamaru

-Mmm- Temari levantó la mirada donde él estaba

-Hoy... Hoy quiero celebrar nuestro aniversario- dijo en un susurro

-Nuestro... Aniversario?- preguntó de nuevo Temari

-Si...- afirmó Shika- es que... Ha pasado un tiempo y no... No tenemos una fecha exacta...- logró articular, tomando las manos de Temari

-Tie... Tienes razón...- respondió ella sonrojando se un poco- yo... Yo no sabía que era importante para tí... Me refiero a tener una fecha...

-Tem, es importante.- dijo afirmando su idea

-Shika... Yo.. yo no tengo nada que darte...- dijo con desilusión en la voz

-No... No digas eso. Ven.- dijo apretando un poco más sus manos entre las suyas. Shikamaru se sentó en el futón y al momento siguiente se sentó Temari. Él, nervioso buscó en su bolsillo una nota doblada un par de veces. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó:

-Tem, mi vida ha sido un mar de probabilidades y estadísticas. No conocía el miedo o el amor. - su mirada subió de la nota, por la abertura de su vestido, su cuello, sus labios y se fijó en sus ojos- hasta que te encontré... - Temari, lo miraba con ternura- y entonces, entendí que no sentía miedo por qué no tenía que perder... Yo te conocí y... Mi mundo cambió...- terminó de decir, acercándose al rostro de Temari, lo acarició con su mano y limpió una lágrima, ella, se acercó aún más, rozando sus labios. Shikamaru, al tenerla así, de cerca presionó un poco más, ella abrió un poco más la boca, y continúo, continúo explorando con su lengua su cavidad, había algo, algo que en aquel momento la hizo más dulce, más adictiva, y por supuesto, desató en él un poco de brusquedad, por saborearle.

Las manos de Temari, abordaron el cuello de él, aprovechando de intensificar si era posible aquel beso que en definitiva le estaba robando el aliento. Las manos de Shikamaru, subieron por las piernas de ella, explorando. Se separaron un instante, buscando aire. Ambos sonrieron, Temari, volvió a acercar a Shikamaru para besarle, mientras se recostaba en el futón. Mientras se basaban, las manos de Shikamaru, subieron un poco el vestido, tocaron aquella ropa interior, que dedujo que era de encaje, bajó de nuevo para acariciar el interior de los muslos, los cuales ella juntó con algo de nerviosismo

-Shika...-dijo Temari, ruborizada, haciendo que él, se detuviera, sorprendido

-He hecho algo... Malo?- preguntó expectante

-No...- reafirmó negando con el rostro- solo que estoy... Estoy- dijo mordiendo su labio inferior-muy... Muy mojada- terminó la frase, desviando la mirada. Shikamaru la miró, sonrió de medio lado, saboreandose un poco

\- Ábrete para mí- dijo en un susurro, empezó a mover de nuevo sus manos. Rozó su vientre, y con una mano empezó a tantear, sí era cierto aquello, su humedad había empapado la prenda de vestir, decidió retirarla muy lentamente, mientras que besaba su cuello, aquel escote que lo estaba volviendo loco, la respiración de ella claramente estaba alterandose. Ya retirada la prenda, alejó sus manos momentáneamente, y subió para atender los senos, que se habían marcado a través del vestido, sus manos empezaron a acariciarlos sobre la tela, apretarlos un poco, Temari, soltó un gemido.

Las manos de Temari, soltaron el cuello de Shikamaru, y los dirigió al suyo mismo,quitando el broche que aseguraba el vestido.

-El cierre está un poco más a la derecha- susurro en el oído de Shikamaru, él en respuesta asintió y siguió la instrucción. Temari, empezó a abrir la camisa que llevaba puesta, al igual que ella, él tenía la respiración alterada, se notaba en el subir y bajar de su pecho, aquél pecho que otras veces había besado y muchas otras dónde se había quedado dormida.

Se separaron, solo para quitar la camisa de Shikamaru y el vestido de Temari.

Él la observaba, admirar su cuerpo era uno de sus momentos preferidos, con ropa o sin ella, siempre pensó que valía cada minuto que podía mirarle y ese valor aumentaba drásticamente cuando acariciando subía su líbido.

Ella miraba su expresión, deducía que a Shikamaru le gustaba observarla sin ropa, aquellos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo le brindaban una confianza y seguridad que la invitaban a seguir adelante.

-Shika...- murmuró Temari, sacándolo de su trance, haciendo que le mirase a la cara- estoy en clara desventaja- dijo para definir su situación. A lo que Shikamaru, asintió y seguidamente se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y la ropa interior, se recostó al lado de Temari, besándola, y acariciando su cuerpo. Se tensó un poco al sentir que ella estaba masajeando su miembro, pero se relajó al sentir que la presión había disminuido un poco. Ella abrió las piernas, mientras él se acomodaba para embestir. Él acarició su torso, juntando sus manos sobre la cabeza de ella, y embistió rudo. Duro. Ambos gimieron. Otra vez. Ella gritó de placer. Él sonrió con prepotencia. Otra vez. Otro gemido que le invitaba a seguir adelante, y siguió...

Shikamaru, fue tan conciente de la reacción del cuerpo de ella al de él, que supo en definitiva que ambos darían la vida por el otro, las pruebas impuestas por el destino habían sido superadas.

Temari, pudo jurar que él estaba allí, mucho más allá de lo físico, lo sentía en su corazón, llenándose de aquello que llaman amor.

-Ahh-grito Temari, arañando la espalda de Shikamaru.

-Shhh-silenció un poco Shikamaru. Dejándose llevar por la sensación que le regalaba Temari, sentirla llegar al orgasmo. Un par de embestidas más, en la estrechez de su cuerpo, que temblaba y tocaba el cielo al igual que ella.

Ambos, se quedaron en aquella posición. Tratando de recuperar el aliento...

-Yo... -empezo a decir Temari- te ... Te amo

-Yo más, Tem. Mucho más- respondió Shikamaru.

Minutos después, Shikamaru y Temari se pusieron la ropa interior, ella solo optó por la camisa de él.

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó Shikamaru

-Si... Algo- respondió Temari. Él se levantó, tomó las bolsas que estaban en la mesa baja y empezó a sacar los empaques. Luego que todo estaba servido, fue por el vino que estaba en la cocina, luego de servir, se sentó junto a ella para disfrutar de la comida.

-Está muy sabroso -yo dijo Temari luego de probar todo

-Sabía que te gustaría... Tem, cuando... Cuando nos instalaremos aquí?- preguntó Shikamaru

-No... No sé- respondió con sinceridad

-Tem, por favor, a partir de mañana ve a este lugar- dijo entregándole la tarjeta de presentación de una exclusiva mueblería de la ciudad- pide todo lo que sea necesario, para mudarnos.

-Bien...- aceptó la petición.

Luego de la cena, ambos durmieron abrazados.

Continuará

Hola!, falta poquito para finalizar esta historia, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios jajaja ;)


	21. cap20

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo

Espero que disfruten.

Pov Temari

Ambos dormimos plenamente. Antes del amanecer, me levante por un vaso con agua a la cocina y pude observar en primera fila aquel amanecer que prometía un mejor futuro.

En los siguientes días, me ocupe de decorar la casa, moderno pero con calor de hogar. Shika invito a mis hermanos y yo sugerí a Asuma y su esposa e hija; una reunión amena y familiar.

Mi mente se encontraba ocupada en decidir colores, modelos, figuras, cuadros decorativos y luego menú de comidas para la reunión; tanto que no me había dado cuenta de un importante detalle: la falta de mi periodo menstrual. En un principio asumí que se trataba de un leve retraso por el estrés de la mudanza y la reunión de celebración, hasta que un par de días después, sentí un leve hormigueo en el vientre mientras analizaba una serie de documentos por firmar, me detuve y mire el calendario que había en mi escritorio. Hacia 12 días, de aquel "leve" retraso. Respire profundo, deje mi actividad a medias, tome el teléfono celular mire la hora 3:27, aun es temprano y tome las llaves del aut, baje rapidamente al edtacionamiento y lo encendí y me dirigí a un laboratorio, donde me tomaron una muestra sanguínea, cuyo resultado sabría en los siguientes 15 minutos.

Han sido los 15 minutos mas lagos de mi vida. Mis manos temblaban ligeramente y estaban frías al contacto por los nervios de aquel resultado.

-Señorita..-llamó la enfermera sacándome de un remolino de pensamientos.

-Si... Si.. Diga- respondí nerviosa.

-Aquí están los resultados-dijo entregándome un sobre.

-Gracias...- respondí tomando el sobre. Una llamada entrante hizo que guardara los resultados en mi bolsa, y contestara:

-Ho... Hola- respondí

-Hola, estas ocupada?- preguntó Ino

-No.. No... Dime en que te puedo ayudar?-respondí aliviada al saber quien era.

-Puedes venir a mi casa?... Solo una hora?-preguntó

-Si... Enviame la direccion y en cuestión de 15 minutos llego.- respondí mirando el reloj em mi mano.

-Bien, te espero - respondio Ino, cerrando la llamada. Sali del laboratorio, preguntandome si Ino estaria bien.

La dirección fue facil de ubicar y llegue a buen tiempo. Ino me abrio la puerta principal con solo haber tocado un par de veces.

-Hola.. por favor pasa - dijo algo nerviosa

-Pasa algo?- pregunte

-No... bueno.. si..- dijo insegura

-Por favor dime...

-En algun momento pensaste en ser madre?- susurro

-Yo..- pausa- en un principio no, pero despues de conocer y convivir con Shika lo he pensado- respondi sincera

-Yo... yo creo que estoy embarazada- solto de una vez

-Oh.. ya entiendo.. y te has hecho la prueba?- en tono conciliador pregunte

-No.. no todavia, y si es asi que voy a hacer?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando los mios, entendi su desesperacion.

-Ino, por favor calmate un poco. Sai ha demostrado que te quiere y quizas es algo rapido pero por favor antes de que tomes una decision, hazte una prueba y conversa con Sai.- respondo lo mas calmada posible

-Ti.. tienes razon... - dijo aceptando mi consejo.- lamento que me veas asi- agrego

-No te preocupes, gracias por confiar en mi y contarme esto..- dije para tranquilizarla un poco mas, suena una llamada entrante

-Si, diga- respondi

-Tem, voy a casa, ya estas alli?-pregunto Shika

-No he llegado, estoy con Ino- respondi

-Le ha pasado algo?... esta bien?- pregunto Shika

-Si, esta bien-Ino, me hizo señas para que no le comentara la situacion- solo queria una opinion para un presente para Sai- dije sin mas

-Bien, comprare algo de cenar y te espero- dijo Shika

-Si, ire en una hora- dije cerrando la llamada. Suspire, Ino ya se habia calmado.

-Ya... ya estoy mejor- dijo Ino.- Hare lo que me dices, ve con Shikamaru- sugirio

-Estas segura?- pregunte

-Si, ve. -Afirmo, levantandose y secando su rostro. Asenti, tome mis cosas y sali rumbo a casa.

Al llegar vi el auto de Shikamaru estacionado, abrace un poco la bolsa, baje del auto y entre a casa. Shika, habia servido la cena y miraba las noticias.

-Hola..- salude

-Hola, como te fue?-pregunto

-Bien, cosas de chicas- resumi- y a ti?

-Bien, muchos informes y firmas, lo de siempre- dijo relajado, mi celular sonaba con una llamada entrante

-Puedes traer mi telefono? esta en mi bolsa- pedi

-Si, voy..- Shika fue por el telefono mientras terminaba de tomar mi plato para ir a la sala junto a Shika. Cuando el me da el telefono, contesto la llamada y noto que tiene un sobre blanco en las manos.

-Si. diga- respondi

-Hola, fui por una prueba a la farmacia, negativo. - dijo muy feliz Ino.

-Mmm ok, gracias por avisar... te dejo, tengo un asunto pendiente si?-dije con premura

-Si, te hablo luego- respondio Ino cerrando la llamada. Shika me miraba desde el lado opuesto de la sala.

-Yo...-dije

-Sabes el resultado?- pregunto sereno

-No, no lo se... no lo pude abrir - respondi con sinceridad

-Ven, sentemonos- pidio. Ambos nos sentamos en la sala. Èl tomo el sobre y rasgo una parte para sacar la hoja doblada del interior. -Pase lo que pase, seguiremos intentando si?- dijo ante la posibilidad de que arrojara un resultado negativo. Asenti.

Shika desplejo aquella hoja en blanco

 _Prueba de embarazo_

 _Resultado: **Positivo**_

Shika me abrazo, me beso lleno de felicidad. En cuestion de unos pocos meses seriamos padres.

 _9 meses despues..._

Duermo serena, logro descansar un poco después de tanto esfuerzo físico, me cuesta mucho hacer algún movimiento. Pero al parecer mi mente no quiere descansar, pienso en Shikamaru, toda nuestra rara historia, llena de lógica en algunos casos o de impulsos. Hechos que dieron como resultado un pequeño... Un pequeño que duerme en su cuna a mi lado.

Si, tanto esfuerzo físico para dar a luz un pequeño con cabello color negro como su padre.

Si me dieran a elegir una vez más, lo elegiría sin pensarlo, es que no hay nada que pensar, y ahora esos pequeños ojos van regalando vida, me hipnotizan y paralizan, para que quiero cambiar algo si nunca he sido tan feliz porque ha sido lo mejor de este mundo, ambos, tanto Shika como hoy mi mayor regalo: Shikadai.

La puerta de la habitación fue cerrada, Shikamaru, se despedía de Ino para él quedarse a mi lado, no he abierto los ojos pero puedo asegurar que se detuvo a poner la silla entre la cuna del bebé y la cama donde estoy descansando. Sólo un par de segundos después, siento que toma mi mano, sonrió, giró la cara a donde él está y abro los ojos

-Te... Te sientes bien?- pregunta nervioso, asiento y apretó un poco la mano que sostiene, Shikadai se mueve un poco en su cuna, Shika se levantó un poco para verlo, su reacción es de felicidad e incertidumbre, suelta mi mano y decide cargar a Shikadai, lo arrulla un poco

-Tem... Ha abierto un poco los ojos- dijo susurrando, sonreí al verlo así, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad-Tem... Tiene el color de tus ojos- dijo ahora abrazando un poco más a Shikadai, se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre mi regazo... Lo cargué, y ví lo mismo que Shika, unos ojos verde azulado, que se cerraban de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

-Es... Es increíble- dije en un murmullo

-Tem... Es un niño perfecto, todo él- dijo dandome un beso en la frente

-Shika... Gracias por mi mayor regalo- dije abrazando un poco más a Shikadai...

Fin.

Notas finales.

Hola, muchas gracias por leer, disculpen los posibles errores ortograficos, y por publicar el ultimo capitulo tan tarde, esto se debe a un cambio de residencia. Espero que hayan disfrutado leer esta historia extraña y divertida como yo lo hice al escribirla, por favor dejenme sus comentarios y/o opiniones son muy importantes para mi, para seguir aprendiendo y mejorar. Besos.


End file.
